A Love Unstoppable
by PuppyPi3rs4Lif3
Summary: Post Resident Evil 6. A year after her brother's death, Charley is depressed but carries on to fight bioterrorism. She discovers an underground lab, one of Neo-Umbrella's. But something goes wrong. When she discovers her brother's alive, she reunites with him but can the Macauleys survive? Or will they meet their end? And can a love, be unstoppable?...
1. Memories and Reality,2 Seperate Things

**Hi guys! I'm new to Fanfiction so this is my first story. Please read and review it would mean a lot. This is what I would like Resident Evil 7's story to be. I will write future stories about different people's point of view, kinda like the campaigns in the Resident Evil 6 game. If you have any ideas on what I should write let me know. I hope you enjoy, here it goes! **

* * *

_**January 15 2014**_

_**Berlin, Germany**_

I stared at the picture of him and I in my wallet. Wearing Minnie Mouse headbands, laughing away. We managed to make it, on our own, no Mom or Dad. I was there for him, and the same vice versa. But instead of going to my captain Barry Burton, a good friend of his captain Chris Redfield, my mind wandered of to that Christmas Eve 8 years ago.

_**December 24 2006**_

_**Las Vegas, Nevada**_

_**U.S.A**_

"Finn, come on quick before the cops see us!" I whispered to my brother that's a year younger than me as we hid behind a wall. Two policemen walked past our hiding place and made their way to a diner. It was night time and the street lights shined like stars everywhere. But it was freezing, and we didn't have many clothes with us seeing as we just ran away from home. But who would care, I mean if we died here right now and the police came to our front door and said to our parents "Kara-Lee and Blake Macauley, I'm sorry but your children Charley and Finn have passed away" they wouldn't care. Well, Dad would, I mean he practically raised us on his own. He was ex military so he taught Finn and me how to us guns, hand-to-hand combat, basically how to defend ourselves.

Our mother was an alcoholic, so she was out all the time. She would fight with Dad whenever he said she needed help. So Finn and me wrote a long letter to Dad, explaining all the pain we went through and that we can look after ourselves. Finn and I were very close due to all the fighting. We planned to call Dad when we reached a safe place. But for now, we haven't reached that place yet. "Charley, we brought money didn't we?" Finn asked me. He was always cute, even now at 16 with his black hair in a beanie. "Yeah why you got an idea baby bro?" I replied.

"Well there's a motel over there across from the gas station. It doesn't look too expensive. We could stay there for the night, plan what we're going to do?" Finn suggested. "Great plan, bro let's go. I hope they have a vending machine," I smirked. "Whoa whoa, you're not going near any vending machine, not after last time!" Finn laughed. "You wanna bet?" I cheekily asked him as we made our way to the motel. "Charley, can you do me a favour?" Finn asked when we were in front of the motel, he had his head down. "Sure bro what's wrong?" I asked him, concerned about my baby brother. "Can you uh…umm can you g-g-give me a," he stuttered. "I know yes I can," I assured him as we hugged. It wasn't a hug that will be over in 2 seconds; it was a hug meaning everything will be all right.

"We'll be ok Finn, you wait and see," I told him. And it will, you don't mess with the Macauley's or we bust yo ass! PERIOD!

* * *

_**January 15 2014**_

_**Berlin, Germany**_

"Charley! Charley!" Barry called me. He came over to me as I snapped back into reality. "S-s-sorry captain, it won't happen again!" I replied with a salute. "Look, never mind the salute, ok? I know your past ain't been easy, Charls but you gotta focus, and we need Badass Macauley with us. Now, them shitheads Neo-Umbrella have a new leader, we don't know who it is. The B.S.A.A have found one of their labs here, and they need the I.B.S.A's help (International Bioterrorism Stabilization Agency). So, we have to rendezvous with Alpha Team and liberate the lab, got it? Now cheer up, and let's go you can go first so I can see your sexy ass!" Barry informed me. "Pervert!" I replied laughing, joined up with the rest of Bravo team and went to our objective.

"Hey m'aam what do our targets look like? Will they be infected with some kind of weird disease so they turn into aliens-" Matt, a man in his early 20s, brown eyes and hair with tanned skin got cut off by my outburst.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?! DO YOU REALISE MY BROTHER DIED INFECTED YOU FAGGOT SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE!" I roared at him.

"S-s-sorry m'aam I'm very sorry I forgot it won't happen again-" he got cut off again by me replying.

"Look it's not your fault it's just Finn-".

"I understand m'aam," Matt assured me. I smiled at him, I kinda felt bad for giving out to him, but he understands. Matt, Alyssa, Isaac and Jack are good people, we're all very close.

"Yo Isaac, what did HQ tell you about this lab?" I asked Isaac, a blonde the same age as Matt, with pale skin and grey eyes.

"Nothing much, surprisingly m'aam. It was unusual as they always tell us, but now they said they didn't have a clue," Isaac informed me.

"Did they tell you anything at all? Anything?" I asked again but he shook his head, meaning no.

"It looks best if we just go onto the streets but be alert," Alyssa suggested. She's a blonde with a side-fringed bob, green eyes and a medium skin tone. Also she's my best friend, she's silly but good hearted, we kinda are the same but that's why we get along!

"That's a good idea, there's enough of us to guard all around," Jack agreed. He's bald, well he has hair but not much, hazel eyes and a medium skin tone.

"Ok, when we're on foot Charley and me will be on front, Alyssa and Matt behind and Isaac and Jack at the sides ok? Stay focused and alert, understood?" Barry informed us.

"Yes sir!" we all said in unison. We all got into the military vehicles and drove on the road, Barry and I in one, Alyssa and Matt in another and Isaac and Jack in the other. Isaac and Jack drove first.

We were driving along; strangely the streets were empty, nothing in sight. "Yo Barry, this is getting weird…" I said.

"Stop" Stop we found something!" I heard Jack say through my radio as we all pulled to a stop. We all got out of our vehicles.

"Jack there's nothing' but shit out here what did you find?" I asked, with interest. He's been acting weird since we started this mission.

"I saw something down that alleyway-" then he stopped, we all stood, frozen as about a thousand men and women stood before us suddenly. It was obvious they were infected with a virus as the men had HUGE muscles and their skin looked like it had been torn from inside. The women looked very flexible, and their skin was the same, oozing with green goo.

"It's another virus, way stronger by the looks of it! FIRE!" I shouted as they all ran towards us, while we were shooting at them. I found cover behind a crate and shot 5 men in the head and 5 women in the head with my MP-AF. The rest were firing behind walls, anything they could find. So were our enemies.

"Where's Alpha Team!" I managed to scream above the booms of gunfire.

"We were supposed to meet them 2 blocks from here! But for now let's KILL THESE BASTARDS!" Barry replied.

Then out of the blue, Chris Redfield and the rest of Alpha Team starting shooting as well with their Bear Commanders and Nine-0-Nines. One enemy came up from behind me, trying to stab me in the stomach.

"Nice try, ya fag!" I said as I kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a wall. I got my butcher's knife and drilled it into his stomach, dragging it up to his head. My knife wasn't your usual butcher knife, its length was equal to a katana sword but the blade was very thick.

"Nice one!" I could hear someone say from behind. I turned to find Chris Redfield praising me! ME? Holy shit I must be fantastic then, I thought to myself.

"Uh, thanks!" I shyly replied. I still couldn't believe Chris praised me! Secretly I felt like jumping up and down like a fangirl but now definitely wasn't the time. We weren't long killing the rest, thanks to Alpha.

"Barry!" Chris exclaimed. "Chris!" Hey man where have you been? I almost shat myself when I saw your team!" Barry replied as they hugged.

"Those things were called M'ershinos. If they were alive any longer they would've mutated!" Chris explained.

"I see your lieutenant is very skilled," Chris said, with a nod in my direction.

"Oh yes this is Charley Macauley, her brother was on your team in Edonia. Finn was his name," Barry told him as we shook hands.

"Chris Redfield, I'm sorry about your brother…" Chris said to me.

"Aren't we all…" I replied with a sigh.

"Right we better head to our objective which is an underground lab. Well let's go!" Chris ordered as we set off.

"Charley!" Chris whispered to me as he jogged over to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering what a legend like Chris Redfield would possibly want from me.

"Now's not the time, but sometime later I'd like to talk to you about Finn...If that's ok with you?" he kindly offered. "Yeah sure that's fine," I replied. He gave me a reassuring smile and I returned it. Then I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Chris regrouped with his team so Alyssa was nearest to me.

"Hey Alyssa did you see that?" I asked as I saw something move in an alleyway. It was a silhouette of a person, but deciding I was seeing things, shook it out of my mind.

"Nope, come on let's go. By the way, Chris is impressed with you. You go girl!" Alyssa replied as we high fived.

* * *

**A/N:So that was chapter one hope you enjoyed it! Chapter two and three will hopefully be more interesting. Let me know what you thought of it and thanks for reading! **


	2. Discoveries are Always Unexpected

**Hi again! Thanks to everyone for reading it means a lot! Didn't get any reviews AT ALL. This chapter and chapter 3 will be more interesting hopefully! As always, I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to read and review. It would help me a lot to bring you huys great stories, I hope!Enjoy! :)**

* * *

January 15 2014

Berlin, Germany

"HQ told us that the lab is a basement under an abandoned house. The house is supposedly outside the city. It's a mile from here so we better get moving," Chris ordered. We went down another street; a shopping street to be precise and more M'ershinos were there. "12 o'clock, people! Ugly bastards!" I announced as I found cover behind a wall. I got out my Elephant Killer, loaded it, came out from behind the wall and shot 2 M'ershinos, but these mutated and both arms turned into claw-like appendages. "Damn they just don't give up do they!" I said as I shot them again. Thankfully they collapsed to the ground. There were about ten left. We were all focused on clearing the area when I noticed a M'ershino sneak up behind Chris. I got my huge butcher knife and stabbed it in the head. "Watch out next time, captain!" I joked. "Thank you, I know where Finn got his looks from!". I shot a few more M'ershinos, maybe three in the head with my Elephant Killer. "Coast is clear let's move! Let's kill these bitches already!" ordered Barry.

It was like that, or similar to that for five more streets before we reached the outskirts of Berlin. "Captain, where next?" I asked Barry. "The house isn't that far from the city, see that gas station?"

"Yeah?"

"Just a block away from it,"

"OK. Move out, people!"

Outside the city was a road about half a mile long and a gas station. We reached the gas station ten minutes later. All the M'ershinos were in the city so we didn't meet much. Chris slowed his pace to walk beside me. "About your brother Finn…"

"Yeah what about him?"

"I never knew what he was like away from the battlefield. He always seemed shy, you can tell me if I'm being nosy but…did something happen in your past?"

"Our mother was an alcoholic, she would fight with my father. He was ex military so he taught Finn and me how to use guns, etc. We ran away from home in 2006, on Christmas Eve, 7 years later he died on that same day…"

"W-w-wow…you and him had been through so much…"

"He looked up to you, you know? You were his hero ever since he could walk. It was his honour to be at your side. I know you treated him well though".

"I know, he was a great soldier, always blowing things up! After he died I got amnesia, six months after his death I rejoined the B.S.A.A. and lost my men, again. My lieutenant saved my life by injecting himself with the C-Virus; he looked exactly like mutated M'ershinos-" Chris got cut off by me. "That's it! Carla made this virus but didn't live long enough to develop it into something worse. There are probably vials of this virus in the lab! We better hurry though," I figured out.

After about fifteen minutes of walking we came across an old abandoned two-story house. Cobwebs were everywhere, weeds as high as the roof; it was an unusual place for an underground lab if you ask me. "Yo Barry, you sure you got the right place?" I asked. "Yes Macauley!" Barry replied. Barry went up to the old, white wooden door and kicked it in. I went inside and was in the hallway. The floors were wooden, all the walls were white. An old floor lamp in a corner and us were what was inside. "According to HQ the stairwell for the lab is underneath the stairs," Barry informed. "Is there supposed to be a door oh look a stairwell!" I announced as I found a little door and opened it, only to find a big spiral stairwell leading down. It was as black as the ace of spades and a shiver crept up my spine. "Man we need our flashlights it's black as shit down here," I informed as I climbed down the stairs with my flashlight on. The rest followed. When I reached the bottom I found a notice on the wall, a map basically of the lab. The hall was in the shape of a T. It had three floors, so this lab must have been temporarily used. On the map it showed that each floor had nine minor labs, a main lab bigger then the others, five experiment rooms, two storage rooms, an equipment room and an armoury. There was one long straight hallway. The bulb was blown in the lights, spiders crept on the walls, it was creepy but it didn't look unusual. The walls were painted red and white, the colours of umbrella. There were black, glossy tiles on the floor. It was eerily cold and scary. Anyway, were stayed alert, about to make our first step when we heard all the doors to the rooms being kicked in, and M'ershinos appear with AK 47s and Uzi's. "Enemy fire!" Chris shouted as we found cover behind a wall. "Damn, they must love me soooo much!" Barry joked. "Isaac, throw a smoke grenade!" I ordered. "Yes m'aam!" he responded.

He got a smoke grenade from one of his pockets, waited for my signal and threw it. When the smoke suddenly appeared, the M'ershinos were blinded and got confused. I opened fire as quick as lightning, killing several of them. They were firing a few bullets, but nothing major. "Oh yeah, you ugly shits are going down now!" I shouted. "This is why we are best friends!" Alyssa laughed. "I agree!" I replied. The smoke cleared and we only saw two M'ershinos left. "This one's mine!" Barry said as he shot it straight in the head. "And mine!" Alyssa stated as she kicked it in the head and shot it straight in the head as well. Suddenly the lights turned on, and we could see four doors to our left and five to our right. "What was that? I thought this place was derelict!" Alyssa said. "Someone's here, obviously we gotta move. I think I know who they are," I replied to Alyssa. I muttered the last bit to her. I shushed her and told her I would tell her later what I meant. We split into pairs and each pair went to a room. I was teamed up wit Chris, weirdly.

He kicked the door open while I covered him. We were in one of the storage rooms. The room was small, two red walls and two white and black, slippery tiles. There were bookshelves against the walls. By remembering the map, each lab was for a different reason. We were in the Files Lab, where they kept all their test subject's files. Four non-mutated M'ershinos ran towards us. Each of us killed two in a second. "We might find vital information here, look through the files, and grab the ones you think are important"

"Yes sir!"

I automatically went to the M section, hoping to find Finn. I know people say he's dead but I have my reasons to think he's still out there. I flicked through files, Doreen Matheson was the first. Then I tried another and I almost shat myself.

Finn Macauley's file was in my hands. My baby brother, the one I would kill myself for. He was always innocent and sweet. I read it and saw the following:

Finn Macauley

Age: 22

Date of Birth: May 16 1990

Occupation: BSAA soldier

Description: Lean-muscled boy, brown eyes, short mid black hair, a sister named Charley Macauley. Killed by Carla Rademes with her "needle bomb". Mutated into a Napad. Was in the military for three years.

But the thing that shocked me the most was what was at the bottom.….

Status: Alive


	3. Edonia All Over Again

**Hi again! Thanks as always to everyone who read Chapter 1 and 2 hope you enjoyed it. When I write in bold, it means I'm describing something, like what they're wearing for example. If I write in italic, it means it's a file or book. For the picture of the knife I only found a short one so imagine the knife is as long as a sword. I will also try and find pictures and put them in my stories to give you a better idea. Trust me the story will keep getting better. I got my holidays so hopefully I will have more time and MAYBE, just maybe I might try and write a Walking Dead fanfic IF I have time. I probably won't but we'll see. Enjoy and please read and please review. **

* * *

_**January 15 2014**_

_**Berlin, Germany**_

I froze. I always dreamed of Finn being alive but I never thought he would actually be alive. He was dead how did he survive did they inject him with a virus is this file a few months old or perhaps, he was here? I had so many questions spinning in my head, my hands were shaking, and my whole body was shaking from the news. I felt dizzy; I stumbled and leaned against the bookshelves. The sounds of gunfire from the next room certainly didn't help. "Charley, are you ok what's wrong what happened-"

"It's Finn…h-h-he's…he's still alive Chris, he could be here he could be any where. Don't believe me? Here!" I shoved the file in Chris's face. He helped me stand up straight and began to read the file. **(Charley's wearing black cargo pants, brown military boots, a sleeveless black hooded leather jacket with I.B.S.A written on the back in red capital letters and a black camisole underneath. Her clothes are bullet proof. Also a red bandana covering half her face. The jacket is zipped up halfway and you can see her cleavage. She's not too muscled for a girl. She is a curvy woman aged 24 with long brunette hair with a side fringe, blue eyes and is pale. She looks like the mannequin showing the hood except she has Claire Redfield's eyes and her skin is pale. Has a stud piercing on her left nostril. A stud earring at the top of her left ear and 3 stud earrings on her ear lobes in a line that are green). **

My vision cleared and I could see him reading it, his brow furrowed, frown lines creased from concentrating on the file. **(Chris's wearing grey cargo pants, brown military boots, a tactical vest with a navy and dark blue t-shirt with the B.S.A.A logo underneath. Looks the same as in RE6). **He reached the end pretty quickly and stopped at the last bit. His hands started to shake and I quickly took the file off of him. "Don't you see? All of your men could be alive! They must be infected with a virus-" I reasoned.

"They are infected. They could be J'avo, M'ershinos anything we don't know. If they're still alive they'll want to kill us!" Chris argued.

"Not Finn, or the rest of your men! They would've made a different virus to bring them back to life! They could look normal!" I shouted, now frustrated with Chris, I pushed him away from me. "Oh yeah, how do you know that, you're only young you hardly have any experience!" Chris shouted back, he pushed me as well, not as hard though. His brows knit together in frustration, baring his pearly white teeth at me. "It's obvious they're gonna use them to make us do what they want so they HAVE to look normal. Chris, I know it sounds impossible and ridiculous but it's true. Their files could be here tell me their names and I'll look for them," I offered. "It's no use-"

"Tell me!" I forced. These men were good men, and I won't let their deaths be in vain. "Piers Nivans, Andy Walker, Ben Airhart, and Carl Alfonso. I'll look for the rest myself," Chris told me. He actually gave in!

I got started on Piers first; looking for the N section while Chris was in the R section. I rummaged through the files until I found Nivans. "Found Piers!" I declared. "Good, keep going, we don't have much time we'll look at them later!" Chris replied. Even so I had to know who this Piers was so I opened the file. A man with attractive hazel eyes, light brown hair, and broad facial features stared right back at me. He looked…sexy. He was very good looking and I felt butterflies in my stomach. What the fuck? Did he ever give out to Finn? Was I falling for him? ME? Shit, I thought. This is what the file said:

_Piers Nivans_

_Age: 26_

_Date of Birth: August 24 1987_

_Description: Muscled man, brown eyes and hair, injected himself with the C-Virus that was actually the M-Virus, the M'ershino Virus, in order to save his captain Chris Redfield. _

_Status: Alive_

It said alive for the rest of the men I found. These files had hardly any useful information, I thought. Maybe these were the files they had when they discovered they could bring them to life? I said this to Chris when he found the rest of the files. He agreed and ordered me to grab some more files and look for a notice to say anything about these files. I made my way back to the door when I looked at the top of the door, only to find a notice saying "Temporary Files. For Permanent Files go to Storage Room 2". "Chris I found something!"

"Good, we'll go to the second storage room and take from there".

"Yes sir!"

We entered the hall again finding ourselves having to carefully make our way across the dead bodies. The gunfire now continued in the main lab. "Charley! We need you and Chris in the main lab-" Barry said into the radio.

"On our way!"

"They need us in the main lab".

"Lets go!"

We burst through the door, finding many rows of counters and cabinets and beds in the room. Around 20 or 30 M'ershinos were hiding behind them. They were like hospital beds. "Quick, over here!" Alyssa called to us as ran over and hid behind a big row of counters. "Charley, all I'm going to say is… You know what to do. Beat their asses up Macauley style! Chris you should see her you'll see her now go go go!" Alyssa said as I ran to another row of counters. I got out my machete-katana-butcher knife thing and ran to one M'ershino, quickly slicing him from the heart up. The next one I bashed his head into the counter. The others weakened the M'ershinos limbs so I could kill them more quickly. The third one I kicked her twice in the face, and then shot her in the head with my MP-AF. The fourth and fifth I shot their heads off! The sixth I dodged it's first punch, kicking him in the balls, then bashed his head into the counter. "COME ON BITCHES!" I drawled. There were 4 rows left with 6 M'ershinos behind each row. The seventh I punched her in the face with my brass knuckles and she was shot by Alyssa **(Charley also has brass knuckles and fingerless black gloves and sometimes a drawly accent). **The other five were shot by the others. I got my MP-AF and started shooting the rest. "Barry your lieutenant is awesome!" Chris said to Barry, dead impressed. "I know, it scares me that she could be captain anytime now, she's capable of it!" Barry replied. I heard them saying this and was well damn glad Chris said that. I went back to business and did my job. After a while we cleared the room, and I noticed Jack's behaviour was unusual. I was suspicious of him. "You guys find evidence, Charley and I are going for more files!"

"Sure buddy, no problem, be careful!"

"Never thought I'd hear Barry Burton tell me to be careful!"

"Shut up Redfield!"

We ran out of the main lab and into the second storage room. There were no M'ershinos in the room. It was a bit bigger but looked the same. I ran to the M section, flicked through files as fast as I could and found Finn. I looked at his file, he looked so different. He had his hair like Piers but there was no long bit at the front. He looked sexy for my brother. But I read through the file but this is what caught my attention the most:

_Finn was kept alive by the TW-Virus, the wrong virus. The virus, which was used on Chris Redfield's men to keep them alive, was an experiment. Finn and the rest of the boys can now shoot electricity through both of their hands and their strength has increased a great deal. He and the other men are being transported to a different lab in Russia. There is one vial of the virus, which is being saved for Finn's sister, Charley. They still look human._

I…I didn't know what to think anymore. There was too much to take in at once, but I decided to get the files and hurry up, which I did. There was an elevator and we cleared the second and third floor. We were now in the main lab in the third floor when I found evidence. "What is this?" I asked as I lifted up a rat by its tail with my left hand, disgusted. "They did experiments on rats, Charley," Alyssa replied. I looked around and found vials, empty from being used on the rats. The vials were once full of the M-Virus, but were experimented on the rats. The rats were kept in cages. I looked around on the worktop for anything else when I found a file that turned out to be a diary. It was a black notebook. I looked at Jack, and saw him SMILING! But I didn't take much notice and I read the first page:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I saw the test subjects, well four of them. Marco Rose, Piers Nivans, Andy Walker and Finn Macauley. They were injected with the TW-Virus and looked human. We gave Finn a haircut while he was unconscious. The men woke up in their beds and I told them each one by one what happened to them. Marco started cursing at me, so did Piers and Andy. But Finn was different. He cursed at me too, but I asked him why all of a sudden was he so brave. He answered Charley made him brave, and the army didn't allow him to fight the way she taught him, as everyone was equal. I kissed him on the cheek and told him we won't harm him or his friends, for now._

_Love, Amy._

_P.S I hope you enjoyed reading that, CHARLEY._

"Did you enjoy your reading lesson, CHARLEY!" I heard a woman say before ten needles were shot from guns, all going into us. "Aaaarrrrgggghhh!" I screamed as the needle shot into me. I looked up to see two women, one with two AK 47's, must be the guns were the needles came from. The other woman was smiling. **(The woman that shot the needles was young with long, straight shoulder length blonde hair with a fringe, rich big brown eyes, black knee high boots, a one shoulder red dress with a slit on the left side showing a lot of flesh. The other woman looked exactly the same except she looked in her 30s. She was wearing black court shoes, a black pencil skirt with a red turtleneck. She had the same rich brown eyes and egg-white skin but she had long black hair scraped back into a low ponytail. Barry was wearing black cargo pants, brown military boots, a tactical vest and a black and red t-shirt with the I.B.S.A logo. The rest of the team wore the same trousers, boots and vests. Alyssa wore a red t-shirt with the I.B.S.A logo while Matt and Jack wore the coats B.S.A.A wore in Edonia except they are black with red stripes at the side with the I.B.S.A logo. Isaac wore a red t-shirt with black stripes at the side with the logo). **"Good shooting Amy!" the older one said. "Thanks Melissa!" the one in the red dress replied. I craned my neck as I knelt down in pain, screaming. I saw Jack, perfectly normal! Smiling away to himself, not a care in the world! "You bastard! You did all of this!" I "Aly-ssa! M-att! Is-acc! B-arry!" I managed to scream. Two humongous M'ershinos held Barry and Chris back. They were screaming our names, trying to get to us but it was no use. "Charley! Charley look at me! Yes that's right stay with me!" I heard Barry tell me. I tried to get up; I did and walked towards them like Finn did to Chris. "Come on Charley! Stay with us!" Chris shouted. Everyone was screaming in pain. I saw Alyssa, Isaac and Matt fall to the ground, lifeless. My best friends, dying right in front of me. Their skin started to ooze green goo. At the last second Barry and Chris were let go. They ran to me. I screamed "BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY! CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!". I fell to the ground, slowly the pain eased but I was starting to see black. "Charley! Charley wake up!" I could blurrily hear. Then it stopped. "Take the captains away!" ordered Amy. "Hey! We're gonna need help here!" Melissa hinted. "Bye Alyssa, Matt and Isaac! We can't forget Charley, can we? We'll see more of you though!" Jack smartly remarked. My head was spinning, my body lifeless. I thought of Finn and said goodbye to him before I "died". No one can replace him, or me. No one can replace a Macauley, EVER!


	4. A Day In The Life Of A Prisoner

**Hello! Thank you everyone for reading! But still NO REVIEWS AT ALL? Why people! This chapter I will try and describe things better. Message me and tell me what you think or if you have an idea. When I write in bold, the person or creature thing is speaking in Russian. I have been saying this for ages…PLEASE REVIEW! I meant that in a nice way but reviews would help me a lot. When I write in brackets, I'm explaining something. As always, enjoy! **

* * *

January 29 2014

Some Shithole, Ukraine

I slowly lifted my eyelids, seeing just a dusty concrete floor and dirty unpainted walls. How long had I been in here, 2 weeks? Probably, but how come I was alive? Wasn't I injected with a virus? I could remember needles suddenly appearing out of nowhere, a sharp pain pounded in my head. Flashbacks, nothing unusual these days. I'd get them everyday I was awake. Hearing screams coming from Alyssa, seeing tears in Chris and Barry's eyes. But why was Chris screaming if, I remember correctly his team were on a different floor? Was it for me? My head's spinning from all the questions, it hurts if I think too much nowadays. At least they gave me a normal toilet and a lot of toilet paper! During these 2 weeks all I did was sleep and eat dog food. Yes, they gave me DOGFOOD! Twice a day 2 huge M'ershinos would open the wooden door and give me a bowl and spoon and would leave the room. I gobbled it up anyway, it's texture was like normal meat but more chewy. It glided over my taste buds, filling my outrageous hunger. I know it sounds disgusting but if you were me trust me you'd be glad to eat dog food! I think there would be pills in the food; I'm not surprised because I'd fall asleep after eating, all the time.

But today was different. They gave me my gorgeous meal, I gobbled it up, they left, and I just sat there. Legs crossed, elbows leaning on my thighs and my hands supporting my head. I felt better today, normal. Mentally yes, physically no. I was drifting away from reality into my dreams when a M'ershino opening the door disturbed me. **"I bet you she won't understand me at all!" **he said to a second M'ershino. **"Hey, you! Get up! We have a surprise for you!" **he said as he gave me a shove with his foot. **"Oh yeah? What is it, I've been a good girl and I get to eat cat food?" **I remarked, pissed off. **"Haw haw haw you very funny, and smart. I didn't know you spoke Russian. Ok ok I will give you a clue. Your brother, alive. Will that make you get up now?" **he slyly stated. **"Haw haw haw you very funny. There's a lot you don't know. I'll try to get up if you give me a hand?" **

"**Fine"**

He scooped me up like a baby. I tried to stand up but my body wanted to lie on the ground. I stumbled but stopped myself from falling. They escorted me into a hallway that looked exactly like the room I was in. the light bulb was flickering so this place must also be temporary. I looked at the wall behind me and noticed I was being kept in room A7. I stumbled forward, too weak to walk normally. **"Put your hands in that" **he ordered. Weak, and definitely not going to get out of here, I obeyed. I put my hands into a box in a wall to my right. It scanned my hands and quickly put cuffs on them. I felt a hand push me from behind, ushering me to carry on down the hallway. I looked to my left and right, the hallway wasn't straight. **"Go left" **I was instructed. I did so, and discovered doors on each side of me. They had numbers on them, ranging from 13-18. The hallway was diagonal so I found myself walking more to the left. (The hallway is like this \ ). There were 3 doors each side of me. I carried on, wondering what was going to happen next. I was too weak to be scared at this point. I reached the end of the hallway and there was an elevator. The second M'ershino pressed a button and the elevator opened. "Get in!" he ordered.

"What happened to the Russian!" I asked as I stepped into the elevator. The walls were stained with blood. So was the floor. The walls and the floor were made of metal. There was a light in the elevator that flickered as well. The first M'ershino got in and pressed a button. The elevator went up. "I guess you just behaved very well!" he answered. There were 6 buttons. B, for basement, G, for ground, and then 1,2,3 and 4. He pressed 4. "Where am I going?" I asked, curious of this 4th floor.

"That's for us to know and you to find out!" he smartly answered.

The elevator trip was long and silent. At last it came to a stop and the doors opened. Fancy, I thought as I was pushed onto a clean, polished, white tiled floor. I found myself in another hallway, way more elegant than where I was kept! By seeing M'ershinos coming from the left and right at the end of the hallway, I assumed it was in the shape of an H. The walls were coated a plain grey. "Straight to the end of the hall, then turn left," I was commanded. I dragged myself to the end of the hallway and turned left. There were more doors, about 6 on each side. The lighting was normal. When I reached my destination, I noticed a big, black oak door. One of the M'ershinos knocked on it. **"Madam! We have the test sub- we have Charley Macauley for you!" **he said. What was that ugly bastard going to say, I thought. TEST SUBJECT! Ah hell no!

"**Bring her in, and guard my door, I can handle her myself!" **

He opened the door and I was pushed inside. The door was slammed shut and locked. I was in some kind of office, walls and tiles both white. A golden chandelier above me, an oak desk and a crimson red spinning leather chair. There was a window, but the cream blinds were pulled down. There was a red lamp on the desk and a bunch of files. A wooden chair stood in front of me, in front of the desk.

"Why it's Charley Macauley! How are you feeling? Sit down, we have a lot to discuss!" Melissa offered. "Thank you!" I sarcastically replied. I sat on the chair, and stared at her as if I was a child bored by a story her parents told her. I stared at her features, trying to remember every single detail while I could. "Now my name is Melissa-"

"Melissa what?"

"You're very impatient Charley, I only just met you!"

"Haw haw haw you're very funny, what do you want?" I asked, hating this bitch in front of me, sitting on her spinning chair. "Well, do you like this place?"

"Not so much"

"Ah yes, I can see where you're coming from. You didn't get the best of our bedrooms did you?" she asked, now smiling at me.

"Well, I'm going to make things a little bit easier for you, ok?" she said, flashing her pearly whites at me. She began circling the desk, walking round and round.

"You see, when your brother _died_ the BSAA was so focused on Chris, that they didn't even know we had already took his team's bodies. We injected them a virus, and they soon returned to normal. What you're probably wondering is, what the fuck is this bitch playing at? Don't worry, I'll explain everything. You weren't infected though, you were just…injected unconscious. Well, now Chris's entire team are alive, including your brother Finn. But they forgot how to defend themselves, so we trained them. And now their training is complete, and they're suffering!"

"WHAT? WHERE ARE THEY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM YOU STUPID BITCH!" I shouted.

I was raging! Angry soaring through my body, pleading to get out. I stood up and flung my fist at her, she was now standing beside me. I punched her on the nose and I heard a crack. Blood gushed from her nostrils.

"Hmm! You know I was going to let you see Finn and explain everything to you, perhaps get you to work for us. But now, I don't think so!" she laughed as she injected me in the stomach with some unusual liquid. I felt dizzy, drunk. "You bitch!" I slurred as I fell to the ground, passed out.

"Take her to her friends!" Melissa ordered.

So that was chapter 4 I hope you liked it. I wasn't very good at describing in the first few chapters as this story is what I would like Resident Evil 7 to be. So it's meant to be a game, but I'll describe don't worry! Chapter 5, 6 and hopefully 7 will be more interesting (I always say that!). But anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review! J


	5. Realizing You're A Monster

**Wassup people! Thanks to you guys for reading! I forgot to thank the people for putting this story as your favourite. Thank you so much! Hope you're enjoying the summer. I hope you like the story so far. Like? Sorry I meant LOVE! If you have any suggestions or ideas message me. This and chapter 6 will be about the lab, Finn and getting out. I will probably be updating the previous chapters so haha! Also review! As always, enjoy! **

* * *

October 14 2009

Dave's Shooting Range

Las Vegas, Nevada, USA

"Yo Finn you going first!"

"But Charley-"

"You going first bro!"

"Why me why can't you go-"

"Look Finn see them two old pricks talking over there?" I asked my baby bro as I pointed to two men. One was in his mid 30s while the other looked in his early 40s. "The one to the left is your hero…Chris Redfield while the other is Barry Burton, my hero. They're here to recruit people into the military, Finn. You love the military. If you show off well enough, ding ding ding you won the jackpot my brotha!". I was wearing a grey woollen bobble hat, black converse, grey skinny jeans, a black vest top with a white skull and a black zip-up hoodie.

"Heh, and how am I supposed to do that? Charley I love you, but seriously I don't want you screaming here saying RECRUIT FINN! YEAH THIS BOY HERE! TO MY RIGHT!" Finn joked, giving me a nudge.

"I don't talk like that! But Finn, I love you too and I know, if you ever got the chance to be in the BSAA I know you would take it in a heartbeat. Now I'm not forcing you, but you know I want the best for you. You've been dreaming about being a soldier since you were able to piss in my face while I'd change yo nappy!" I laughed. I looked over to Finn, who was wearing a navy beanie, white sneakers, dark jeans, a red t-shirt with a tiger's head with sunglasses on and a navy zip-up hoodie. He was always such a cutie, too bad his ex-girlfriend Faye taught she was fooling him.

I brought Finn to the shooting range because he broke up with his girlfriend, Faye. When they were together I asked people around town did they know anything about her. I lot of them said she was a whore. I told Finn this but he said he already broke up with her as he saw her kissing another guy. I wanted to take things off his cute brain. Yes I just said that!

He picked the sniper rifle up, and smirked at me. His eyes twinkled, his face excited with the news that his lifetime dream would come true. God, he was cuter than a puppy!

"Good, a loud gun to get noticed. Now that's.."

"MACAULEY STYLE!" we said in unison, high fiving each other.

"Ok, wish me luck!" Finn whispered to me. He got the rifle ready, his 5 targets came up. Bang! He shot the first one right in the head!

"Go Finn, uh it's yo birthday!" I cheered. Bang again! He shot the second the same way! I did my cheer again, he just laughed and gave me this look, as if to say _I don't know what I'd do without you._ I gave him a grin and watched as he shot another in the head, and the last two were shot twice, once in the heart and in the head.

"Am I dreaming am I dreaming Finn I ask you am I dreaming!" I asked Finn, whom I was very proud of.

"No you're not I repeat, NO YOU'RE NOT!" Finn replied, imitating me.

"Finn I'm proud of you. I was watching Barry and Chris and Chris seemed very impressed with you!" I told him.

"He did! Oh man thanks Charley what do I owe you?" Finn replied, hugging me really tight.

"You're welcome Finn! Only thang you owe me is a beer!" I joked, squeezing him back.

"Yes m'aam!" he said. He was so happy today as soon as I brought him here. He loves the military though, I suppose.

"Now sis, it's your turn! Don't shit yourself!"

"I'll try not to!"

I picked up the same rifle Finn used and got ready.

"Heh, y'all don't know what you in for!" I stated. That was my motto! I saw five targets and immediately shot the first one in the head!

"Go Charley, uh it's your birthday!" Finn cheered.

"Stop, you're putting me off!" I laughed as I shot the next one in the head. I could hear my little brother cheering for me; he was probably jumping up and down too with excitement! I shot the rest in the head.

"Way to go Charley!" Finn said as we high fived. Then something caught my eye!

"Finn, Barry and Chris are walking over to us!" I whispered to Finn.

"What! Yes but you're doing the talking!" he replied.

"No problem"

"Hi, I'm Chris Redfield, and this is Barry Burton. I work for the BSAA and Barry works for the IBSA. We would like to have a chat with you, if that's ok?" Chris asked, shaking hands with Finn and I. Barry did as well.

"Sure, no problem!" I answered as we walked with them and discussed things…

January 29 2014

The Shithole, Ukraine

_Whack_! I felt a sting on my cheek as I was wakening up. I saw a woman crouched in front of me. _Melissa. That ugly cow, damn disturbed me from a nice nap. _"Charley dear, you were asleep a long time. But don't worry, we didn't start the action yet!" Melissa remarked as she stood up. She slapped me again, chuckling to herself. I was in a different room now, concrete floor and walls. I was in a very large room, a light bulb flickering, determined not to die out like me. I was sitting on a wooden chair, handcuffed behind my back; my legs were tied to the chair. "You see, I didn't get to finish explaining everything to you when I was disturbed by your outburst. Now, I'm hoping you're more…relaxed," she said to me as she circled around me. _Bitch must love circles._

"Oh yeah? How the fuck am I relaxed when a fucked up retarded cow like you keeps walking in circles. Can't you walk in a square for once?" I snorted.

"You've a good sense of humour Charley, but I don't eat grass so I'm not a cow. But you eat dog food so you must be-"

I spat at her, smirking to myself. _Haha bitch, whatcha thank now?_

"Sorry, that must've been from the dog food!" I joked.

"Haw haw, you're very funny!"

"I know right? Tied to a chair and I can still make a joke!"

"Anyway, this virus we made was an experiment gone wrong, so we don't have any more of it. You see, your "friends" are infected with the TW-Virus, but they don't mutate or turn ugly. They look exactly the same, but they can shoot bioelectricity out of their hands, and control it. They have extreme strength and don't get tired easily, unlike humans. And when they're angry, they can do some serious damage if they want. "

"WHERE ARE THEY!" I shouted, furious by this bitch, digging her claws into me like this. I wriggled like a worm, trying to get free, but it was hopeless.

"Calm down Charley, they're fine, in fact you'll see them soon," she stated, in front of me now.

"Yeah, for sure. What about Alyssa and Matt and Isaac?" I enquired, staring into her chocolate eyeballs.

"They're fine!"

"Where, are they! They were injected with something what was it?" I asked again, getting pissed with this bitch. Melissa sighed. She began circling again. _Fucking retard. _

"Ok, you want to know I'll tell you. They were injected with the M-Virus, and they were killed so, they don't exist!"

"You BITCH!" I tried wriggling again, still no use. Alyssa, my best friend, gone. Matt, the funny clown, gone. Isaac, the explosives guy, gone. The only people I trusted apart from Barry were dead! Rage was slowly building up in my body. This…cow thanks she can kill my best friends! And blackmail me with my own brother? COW!

"But there's something I need to tell you. It's important. You see this vial?" she asked._ Yes I'm not a retard, I may have eaten dog food but I'm not blind! _A M'ershino gave her a vial. She showed it off in her dainty little hand. Twirling it around, like it was for sale. _Cow, cow, cow, cow._

"This is your vial. What you read in that diary was true, Charley. This vial has the last sample of the TW-Virus! But you see, if you look a bit closer, you'll see there's something wrong with it!" she smirked. I squinted my eyes, looking closely at the vial. It was empty! The fucking vial was empty.

"It's empty!" I blurted.

"Correct, so if it's empty.." she asked me, like she was a teacher and I had to figure out the puzzle.

"Then I'm…infected," I answered.

**So that was chapter 5 hope it was what you expected. I decided to be nice and give you guys another flashback! I'm always open to ideas so if you have one, message me and I'll do the best I can! I didn't get time to do a Walking Dead fanfic but I might do another RE fanfic! Also I'll be updating the previous chapters, just changing little bits here and there as well. See you soon!**


	6. I've Found You Finn

**Hi! Thanks to all of you for reading and thanks so much to the people who reviewed! Hope you guys are ready for Charley to bust some ass! As you guys now know she is infected! If some of you guys like weird music, listen to Benny Benassi I'm Not Drunk Bloody Beetroots remix as I can imagine Charley kicking ass to this song! This chapter is about her getting pissed off! Also if you can review, it helps me and if it helps me, you guys get better chapters! Please R&R! I hope you enjoy, as always! **

* * *

January 29 2014

The Shithole, Ukraine

I'm infected? Does that mean this whole time I could've escaped? Is that why I was fed dog food? To weaken me so I wouldn't escape? Loads of more questions were popping up in my head. Anger started to swell up inside me, rage pleading to be let out. I started shaking with the fury. I clenched my fists and the cuffs suddenly popped off. _Must be from the virus. _I put my hands on the rope and it burned into ashes.

"If you'll excuse me I've business to attend to. Take care of her will you? I'll take care of her buddies!" Melissa declared as she ran out of the room, four M'ershinos came to take her place.

"C'mon Macauley, show us what ya got!" one shouted as they all laughed. I kicked the chair from behind and it went slamming into the wall behind me, crushing into a thousand pieces.

"Y'all don't know what you in for!" I shouted as I shoved my hand in the air, as if I was pushing someone away. Electricity flew out of my hand, shocking the first one on his heart. He collapsed to the , screaming in agony as I moved on to the second. _One down, five to go. _This one was more speedy with a machete. I ducked and kicked him in the balls. He winced in pain as he bent over, dropping the machete as he did so. I picked it up and sliced his head open. _Whheewww, I'm on a roll! _I shoved both of my hands in the air, only to find I froze the next two. They couldn't move a muscle. I gestured with my hands as if I was ushering them to go away. They slammed into a wall, meeting the exact same fate as the poor chair. _One more to go! Oh yeah I'm on fire! I can freeze their nerves too! _The last one was on his radio, I kicked his hand, knocking the radio out of his hand. He flung his fist at me, but I ducked and turned around and kicked him straight in the face. As he put his hands up to his face, I put my hands on either side of his face and twisted it quickly, hearing a loud crack before he collapsed. I noticed he had an Anti-Material Rifle but he didn't have time to shot me with it. My hands were buzzing with electricity as I grabbed the gun. There was a spark and the electricity went into the gun. _Maybe the electricity can transform the gun? Charley, this isn't Transformers, or is it? _I picked up the radio and listened to it.

"Charley Macauley is trying to escape! Her targets are on their way to the heli pad, they are all knocked out! All researchers have been evacuated!" I heard someone say before the radio buzzed again.

I then noticed a bag in a dark corner. It was a carrier bag. It was white and someone wrote on it with a black marker. It said "Hook up gun". _A fucking hook up gun? The one Carla Radames had? YES, I hit the jackpot now! _I grabbed the gun and made my way to the door. I kicked the door open. I looked to my right, no one there. I looked to my left, no one there but I spotted an elevator. I ran down the hallway, desperate to reach the elevator that would lead to my brother.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going?" I heard a M'ershino say before running after me. I continued running almost halfway to the elevator. _Wow, I an run really fast too? Yes, man I hated running but now, it's not as bad. _But then I got an idea. I stopped running and turned around.

"This, is for Barry!" I declared as I fired a bullet. It hit the M'ershino in the head and he exploded. Then I remembered my special powers. _I can do this to any gun, hurray! _

I pressed a button and went into the elevator. I pressed 6. It went up. I started thinking about myself, how I was infected, how I still look the same. This virus didn't seem too bad. I know it's stupid coming from me, but so far, it's been good to me.

The elevator was pretty quick and it came to a stop. The doors flung open. I walked out of the elevator and found myself in a long, straight hallway. I noticed a door at the end of the hallway with a sign above it. It said _Heli Pad. _I sprinted down the hallway, it was about 10 metres long. I reached the door in 3 seconds. I kicked it open. I ran up the stairs and kicked the other door open. The helicopter was in the air, just after taking off. I ran into the centre of the heli pad. It began to fly away when I got an idea. I got out my hook up and pointed it at the helicopter. I pulled the trigger and before my eyes I was in the air!

I hung on to the rails at the bottom of the helicopter. I started to make a plan.

_Ok, how in the fuck, am I gonna get into this thang? How am I gonna kill that hag Melissa. Also she probably has a M'ershino in there. How am I gonna kill that? _Questions kept on swarming around in my head. What am I gonna do, how will I do it, what if, what will I do then. I kept on thinking, hoping that there's a way. There has to be. I was probably hanging on them rails for a good five minutes. Then a drastic idea came into my head. How could I think like that? Finn, Piers, everyone would get hurt, or would they? I was desperate to see him. But deep down, I knew it was the only way. Due to my impeccable strength, I easily wrapped my legs around the rails. I got my rifle out, aimed for the tail of the helicopter, and fired. BOOM! The tail of the helicopter exploded! I held onto the rails as the helicopter spun out of control. I could hear a beeping noise and Melissa shouting. It spun around and around, getting faster and faster. My vision started to get blurry so I closed my eyes. It spun faster and faster, even though the virus made me really really strong, I felt my grip loosening. "Don't fall off, Macauley, don't let go!" I fiercely told myself. I held on for dear life but my legs had already fell off the rails. _Shit shit shit shit! What've I done?_ My hands started to get sweaty and slippy. The helicopter was spinning even faster now, darting straight down for land. My left hand fell off! I tried to put it back on the railing but it was too late.

"FFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!" I screamed as my right hand let go. I was plummeting to the ground, screaming at the top of my lungs. It was snowing, so I was freezing. I could see I snow-covered ground. But I heard the helicopter come real close. I felt a HUGE blunt object hit the back of my head. I passed out and fell to the ground.

_20 Minutes Later…_

"Uh-uh,uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh!" I mumbled as I woke up. I was lying on my back, I had this terrible pounding headache. _Shit, how long was I out for? Finn! _I slowly put my left hand up to my head, and looked at my shaking hand. It was covered in blood. I could move my body perfectly, no broken bones. I probably had a lot of broken bones but while I was out they'd healed. I slowly got up, and looked around. All I saw was snow, snow and more fucking snow. And some forest trees with a blanket made of snow draped over them. I wobbled around, getting used to the cold. My boots crunched on the snow. I got started on finding the helicopter, and Finn. I got a glimpse of something and there it was.

The helicopter. It was broke in half, and I saw bits and pieces of it scattered everywhere. I stumbled my way to it. I heard a few men talking. One of them was Finn.

"Hey Piers, do you know where that bitch Melissa is at?"

"No Jeff, but all I know is when the helicopter crashed, she and a M'ershino ran away"

"I heard she was interrogating someone at that lab""That was Charley…my sister. She must've hung on to the rails on the helicopter and shot the tail off. S-she could be here, and I'm going looking for her""Finn, she could be dead! She's not infected!"

"WELL I GUESS I'LL JUST FIND OUT!"

Finn turned around and started walking in my direction.

"Finn come back!" Piers yelled.

He kept on walking, eyes to the ground. He lifted his head up and then stopped walking.

I came out from behind a tree and stumbled out. He was wearing the same clothes the day he got recruited into the BSAA. He stared at me, gob smacked.

"Charley?" he asked,, slowly walking to me.

"Sup bro!" I said before we ran to each other. We grabbed each other and hugged, he buried his face into my neck.

"I missed you! I knew you weren't dead!" he blubbed. Tears slid down his face. They slid down mine too. He looked so vulnerable.

"Oh Finn I missed you too! I knew you weren't dead as well!" I cried. My brother, my brother that was dead for a year is here now!

"Hey, how about we go home?" I asked him, kissing him on the forehead and smiling at him.

"I'd like that!" he whispered, giving me a huge grin…


	7. Love and Trust Aren't That Hard To Find

**Wassup people! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed that chapter it was kind of a romantic chapter. I just made a cover photo for the story I hope you like it! Badass Chick is Charley in the photo. There were more pictures at the side but they got cropped out. I also wrote little things on each picture, like on Jake's I wrote jackass but I guess you'll have to zoom into each picture to see, if you can. Please R&R especially REVIEW! As always, enjoy!**

* * *

_**February 6 2014**_

_**Las Vegas, Nevada**_

_**USA**_

_Tunak tun, tunak tun, tunak tun do da da da!_

"Damn Finn!" I groaned as I fumbled in my jean pockets for my phone. _Bastard always does something, eh?_ I got it out and looked at the caller ID. _Unknown number. _Hmm, I wonder what motherfucker would wanna call me? I pressed the call button on my phone and put it up to my ear.

"Is this Charley Macauley?" I heard a low, gruff suspicious voice ask. _Who the hell is this prick, a pervert? The one that lives a flat below us? Man I don't want that pervert near me? Not after when I met him in the elevator!_

"Who is this?" I demanded in a strong, firm tone, not letting the drawl ness of my voice escape.

"You are Charley Macauley, yes?" he asked again, more demanding than the last. I wasn't gonna tell some prick who I was. The situation was suspicious in my opinion. _He must want something, would it be about Germany?_

"Who is this?" I demanded, almost shouting into the phone. I waited for a reply. I was just about to press the red end button on my phone when I heard him speak again.

"Charley Macauley, we know you escaped from Neo Umbrella's lab in Ukraine-"

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? I'M HANGING UP!" I shouted, just about to hit the button when I heard him talk again.

"Wait! I'm Robert; I work for a company called-" he was interrupted by Finn and Piers cheering over their favourite team winning a football match. I just heard Robert and he continued on.

"We are rivals with Neo Umbrella, we want to destroy this madness, THEIR madness forever! We know you want to end their shit too, we got hold on their files, you and a few others escaped correct?" he asked. I was unsure to answer the question, but my instincts told me to.

"Yes, others escaped. They became mercenaries for a while but are now back with their families, if you want them to do jobs for you you're outta luck, Rob," I informed him. I heard him sigh and inhale deeply.

"We don't want them, we want YOU!" he said. I froze, shocked by him saying that. _No one's ever said that to me before, not even all the boyfriends I had, which I now hate and will forever try to ruin their lives! _

"What are you saying, you want me to work for you? Heh, I don't even know where you guys are at?" I declared, curious by this job offer.

_Whatever this job is, whatever the risks…I'm fucking taking it! Hopefully I'll have enough cash to get me some fucking jaffa cakes! _

"I will tell you our main base if you accept to work for us, you will be a mercenary and we will provide you with guns of your choice, also we will pay for your flight-" he was interrupted by me.

"Flight? What flight? If I take this job you better first tell me where it is and what I'll have to do!" I demanded, not giving in without a fight. He sighed again, getting impatient by my interruptions. To be honest, I wouldn't blame him!

"Our main base is in Moscow, we will send you our address via text. Your flight is booked for tomorrow. Your mission is to rescue a mercenary of ours, and your partner will be Jake Muller," he informed me. I stood still, frozen by what I just heard. _Jake? Man I haven't seen that bald jackass in ages! Haha, wait till he sees me! I bet I can kick ass better than him now!_

"I believe you guys have already met, yes?"

"Heh, you could say that yeah" I replied, remembering his face, his piercing blue eyes, his devilish smirk and short copper hair. He was a funny dude.

"So, before I take this job, if I do, how much do I get?" I asked, curious at the amount he will say. I was secretly hoping for a high wage. _If I'm gonna be flying to a different place it better be good fucking cash. _

"We're gonna pay big, Charley. You will be a very useful asset to us. How about $20 million?" he offered, making a deal.

"Hmm, quite a lot of cash huh? You got a deal!" I answered, sealing the deal.

"Thank you, we'll send you information on your flight in a few moments. We'll keep in touch," he said as he hung up. I pressed the end button and put my phone back in my pocket. I was still shocked by hearing Jake's name. I haven't seen him in years. _The last time we met I already knew what was on his mind. He fancied me, or as some people say he had a crush on me. A big one, in fact…I almost felt the same. I know, it sounds soppy but we had some things in common. Messed up family, in the battlefield, kicked ass and good sense of humour I suppose. I'm older than him but not by much in my opinion. Three years isn't much, right? Shit, why the hell am I thinking that? First Piers, now Jake? I hope I'm not turning into a slut or some shit. Nah, I never was a slut, never will be. I just thank Piers is hot, and sexy…and Jake is too. That's all, I'm not turning into a soppy bitch, I hope!_

I walked out of my bedroom, and walked into the kitchen, hearing the sounds of a football match and boys.

"Hey Charley you missed the whole thing! The Red socks totally beat the Cowboy's asses!" Finn exclaimed turning his head as he sat on the couch to face me.

"Yeah you should've seen it! While it was on a break though there was something more interesting…" Piers trailed off as he sat beside Finn, facing the television screen.

"Good enough for the Cowboys! Piers what was it? Where we on the news I always wanted to be on the news even if I killed someone-" I admitted before Piers rebutted.

"The BSAA and the IBSA have amalgamated. All the soldiers from the IBSA are in the BSAA now!" he informed me.

"WHAT! Is that even possible?" I asked, gob smacked by the news. _What the fuck? Maybe they did it because of Alyssa, and Matt and Isaac…and me. And Finn and Piers. Would Barry and Chris go through all that trouble just for us? _

"Yeah it is. If two or more captains think they soldiers are in danger they can do that," Finn stated.

"Do you think they did that because of us?" I asked as I walked up to the back of the couch.

"Well I think so, it's something Chris would do," Piers said, turning his head to face me.

"And Barry," he added, smiling at me as he said that. I smiled back; it was cute of him to say that.

"So does anyone know that we're alive? I mean I know Chris and Barry do and the rest of the guys (Ben, Andy, Carl, Jeff, Doug, Keaton) but anyone else?" Finn asked, muting the television.

"Actually, yeah," I trailed off. Finn and Piers stared at me with shocked faces, suspicious at what I just said.

"What do you mean, you haven't told one of your friends have you?" Finn asked, with a scared edge to his tone of voice.

"No no no no, it's that…well I was on the phone to a man named Robert who works for a company called-" I was interrupted by two drunk men yelling in the hallway. They were probably drunk because of the football match. _Damn shitheads!_

"We heard you, go on," Finn said. I continued on.

"They have booked a flight for me to go to Moscow tomorrow for a mission, it's to rescue a mercenary of theirs-"

"So you're going to be a mercenary?" Piers asked. I nodded and proceeded on.

"I'm getting $20 million, so I took the job. I have a partner as well…Jake Muller-"

"JAKE MULLER! Are you crazy he's an asshole!" Piers shouted, getting up from the couch and facing me. He was starting to get angry, his brows knit together, pulse throbbing on his neck, fists clenched. His breathing quickened, due to his anger. I never saw him like this before, it was weird…

"I know! I've known him for a few years that's nothing new. And yeah, he can be a dick," I firmly replied.

"Hey hey Piers, chill out!" Finn reasoned, coming in between us.

"Shut up Finn!" Piers said, pushing him out of the way.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP PIERS!" I shouted, angered by Piers saying what he said.

"You don't push me!" Finn said, pushing Piers back. I wedged in between them, trying to avoid a fight beginning. I put one hand on Pier's chest and the other on Finn.

"Now you two listen to me! I'm gonna do this job, you two better find jobs as well, so we can kill them sisters. Go to the government, anything but we all fucking know them bitches won't get far. And while I'm gone I don't want you two shits at each other's throats, OK?" I hissed, looking at both of 'em. They both nodded and backed off, Finn sighed and looked over his shoulder, and glared at Piers. He then went to his bedroom while Piers looked over his shoulder and glared as well before he sat on the couch and continued watching the television I sighed and dragged myself to my room. What a day!


	8. The Phone Call

**Wassup people! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed that chapter it was kind of a romantic chapter. I just made a cover photo for the story I hope you like it! Badass Chick is Charley in the photo. There were more pictures at the side but they got cropped out. I also wrote little things on each picture, like on Jake's I wrote jackass but I guess you'll have to zoom into each picture to see, if you can. Please R&R especially REVIEW! As always, enjoy!**

* * *

_**February 6 2014**_

_**Las Vegas, Nevada**_

_**USA**_

_Tunak tun, tunak tun, tunak tun do da da da!_

"Damn Finn!" I groaned as I fumbled in my jean pockets for my phone. _Bastard always does something, eh?_ I got it out and looked at the caller ID. _Unknown number. _Hmm, I wonder what motherfucker would wanna call me? I pressed the call button on my phone and put it up to my ear.

"Is this Charley Macauley?" I heard a low, gruff suspicious voice ask. _Who the hell is this prick, a pervert? The one that lives a flat below us? Man I don't want that pervert near me? Not after when I met him in the elevator!_

"Who is this?" I demanded in a strong, firm tone, not letting the drawl ness of my voice escape.

"You are Charley Macauley, yes?" he asked again, more demanding than the last. I wasn't gonna tell some prick who I was. The situation was suspicious in my opinion. _He must want something, would it be about Germany?_

"Who is this?" I demanded, almost shouting into the phone. I waited for a reply. I was just about to press the red end button on my phone when I heard him speak again.

"Charley Macauley, we know you escaped from Neo Umbrella's lab in Ukraine-"

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? I'M HANGING UP!" I shouted, just about to hit the button when I heard him talk again.

"Wait! I'm Robert; I work for a company called-" he was interrupted by Finn and Piers cheering over their favourite team winning a football match. I just heard Robert and he continued on.

"We are rivals with Neo Umbrella, we want to destroy this madness, THEIR madness forever! We know you want to end their shit too, we got hold on their files, you and a few others escaped correct?" he asked. I was unsure to answer the question, but my instincts told me to.

"Yes, others escaped. They became mercenaries for a while but are now back with their families, if you want them to do jobs for you you're outta luck, Rob," I informed him. I heard him sigh and inhale deeply.

"We don't want them, we want YOU!" he said. I froze, shocked by him saying that. _No one's ever said that to me before, not even all the boyfriends I had, which I now hate and will forever try to ruin their lives! _

"What are you saying, you want me to work for you? Heh, I don't even know where you guys are at?" I declared, curious by this job offer.

_Whatever this job is, whatever the risks…I'm fucking taking it! Hopefully I'll have enough cash to get me some fucking jaffa cakes! _

"I will tell you our main base if you accept to work for us, you will be a mercenary and we will provide you with guns of your choice, also we will pay for your flight-" he was interrupted by me.

"Flight? What flight? If I take this job you better first tell me where it is and what I'll have to do!" I demanded, not giving in without a fight. He sighed again, getting impatient by my interruptions. To be honest, I wouldn't blame him!

"Our main base is in Moscow, we will send you our address via text. Your flight is booked for tomorrow. Your mission is to rescue a mercenary of ours, and your partner will be Jake Muller," he informed me. I stood still, frozen by what I just heard. _Jake? Man I haven't seen that bald jackass in ages! Haha, wait till he sees me! I bet I can kick ass better than him now!_

"I believe you guys have already met, yes?"

"Heh, you could say that yeah" I replied, remembering his face, his piercing blue eyes, his devilish smirk and short copper hair. He was a funny dude.

"So, before I take this job, if I do, how much do I get?" I asked, curious at the amount he will say. I was secretly hoping for a high wage. _If I'm gonna be flying to a different place it better be good fucking cash. _

"We're gonna pay big, Charley. You will be a very useful asset to us. How about $20 million?" he offered, making a deal.

"Hmm, quite a lot of cash huh? You got a deal!" I answered, sealing the deal.

"Thank you, we'll send you information on your flight in a few moments. We'll keep in touch," he said as he hung up. I pressed the end button and put my phone back in my pocket. I was still shocked by hearing Jake's name. I haven't seen him in years. _The last time we met I already knew what was on his mind. He fancied me, or as some people say he had a crush on me. A big one, in fact…I almost felt the same. I know, it sounds soppy but we had some things in common. Messed up family, in the battlefield, kicked ass and good sense of humour I suppose. I'm older than him but not by much in my opinion. Three years isn't much, right? Shit, why the hell am I thinking that? First Piers, now Jake? I hope I'm not turning into a slut or some shit. Nah, I never was a slut, never will be. I just thank Piers is hot, and sexy…and Jake is too. That's all, I'm not turning into a soppy bitch, I hope!_

I walked out of my bedroom, and walked into the kitchen, hearing the sounds of a football match and boys.

"Hey Charley you missed the whole thing! The Red socks totally beat the Cowboy's asses!" Finn exclaimed turning his head as he sat on the couch to face me.

"Yeah you should've seen it! While it was on a break though there was something more interesting…" Piers trailed off as he sat beside Finn, facing the television screen.

"Good enough for the Cowboys! Piers what was it? Where we on the news I always wanted to be on the news even if I killed someone-" I admitted before Piers rebutted.

"The BSAA and the IBSA have amalgamated. All the soldiers from the IBSA are in the BSAA now!" he informed me.

"WHAT! Is that even possible?" I asked, gob smacked by the news. _What the fuck? Maybe they did it because of Alyssa, and Matt and Isaac…and me. And Finn and Piers. Would Barry and Chris go through all that trouble just for us? _

"Yeah it is. If two or more captains think they soldiers are in danger they can do that," Finn stated.

"Do you think they did that because of us?" I asked as I walked up to the back of the couch.

"Well I think so, it's something Chris would do," Piers said, turning his head to face me.

"And Barry," he added, smiling at me as he said that. I smiled back; it was cute of him to say that.

"So does anyone know that we're alive? I mean I know Chris and Barry do and the rest of the guys (Ben, Andy, Carl, Jeff, Doug, Keaton) but anyone else?" Finn asked, muting the television.

"Actually, yeah," I trailed off. Finn and Piers stared at me with shocked faces, suspicious at what I just said.

"What do you mean, you haven't told one of your friends have you?" Finn asked, with a scared edge to his tone of voice.

"No no no no, it's that…well I was on the phone to a man named Robert who works for a company called-" I was interrupted by two drunk men yelling in the hallway. They were probably drunk because of the football match. _Damn shitheads!_

"We heard you, go on," Finn said. I continued on.

"They have booked a flight for me to go to Moscow tomorrow for a mission, it's to rescue a mercenary of theirs-"

"So you're going to be a mercenary?" Piers asked. I nodded and proceeded on.

"I'm getting $20 million, so I took the job. I have a partner as well…Jake Muller-"

"JAKE MULLER! Are you crazy he's an asshole!" Piers shouted, getting up from the couch and facing me. He was starting to get angry, his brows knit together, pulse throbbing on his neck, fists clenched. His breathing quickened, due to his anger. I never saw him like this before, it was weird…

"I know! I've known him for a few years that's nothing new. And yeah, he can be a dick," I firmly replied.

"Hey hey Piers, chill out!" Finn reasoned, coming in between us.

"Shut up Finn!" Piers said, pushing him out of the way.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP PIERS!" I shouted, angered by Piers saying what he said.

"You don't push me!" Finn said, pushing Piers back. I wedged in between them, trying to avoid a fight beginning. I put one hand on Pier's chest and the other on Finn.

"Now you two listen to me! I'm gonna do this job, you two better find jobs as well, so we can kill them sisters. Go to the government, anything but we all fucking know them bitches won't get far. And while I'm gone I don't want you two shits at each other's throats, OK?" I hissed, looking at both of 'em. They both nodded and backed off, Finn sighed and looked over his shoulder, and glared at Piers. He then went to his bedroom while Piers looked over his shoulder and glared as well before he sat on the couch and continued watching the television I sighed and dragged myself to my room. What a day!


	9. Reunions Aren't Always Special

**Heeeeeyyyyyy! Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and will as it goes on. Also thanks to everyone for following the story, and me so THANK YOU SO MUCH! If you've got any ideas or opinions I'm always open so let me know. So that's it, sorry I take longer updating but I hope it's worth the wait! I just wrote the first chapter of my new story, about Borderlands! So if I'm slow at updating this story, APOLOGIES! Please read and REVIEW REVIEW! I won't update if you don't…I'm kidding but reviews will help. Enjoy! =D**

* * *

January 8, 2014

Moscow Airport, Russia

"Yeah, that place better not look like you took a shit everywhere! Heh, I hope so bro. Ok bro I'll call you later, bye!" I said into my smart phone as I locked the screen and put it into my pocket. _Brothers, eh? Some are little shits but I've been fucking blessed, cos I have a good one! Poor boy, he's been through so much, I mean A LOT. But he's grown up now, I guess when I get back there'll probably be a girl sitting on the couch saying "Oh hi! I'm Finn's girlfriend!" I just can't imagine him with a girl, ever. But he deserves one, as long as she's not a bitch! _

I picked up my red suitcase by the handle, and headed for the exit. This company told me on the phone yesterday that Jake would meet me here. The airport was huge, so I had to walk a long distance to get to the exit. _I fucking hate walking! Waste of my time! _

I started dragging my feet across the white polished floor of the airport, my eyelids barely having the strength to keep open. I had jet lag and was exhausted. I kept yawning in discomfort, not giving two fucks about how I sounded like a big whale. The rumble and bustle of people certainly didn't help. The bright shining lights above my head were like lasers, burning my scalp, causing my huge aching migraine. They weren't actually burning, but I felt like that. _Where the fuck is Jake? That fucking jackass better be here._

I felt my phone vibrate inside my jean pocket. I fumbled in my pocket, got it out and looked at the screen. I had a voicemail. I pressed the call button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Charley, it's me Piers. I just wanted to know if you were ok, but you must be asleep now, so haha! Oh, Finn and I just got job offers, we got them from the government, and if I work for them for a while and if we don't mutate into a J'avo or something, we might get back into the BSAA! How cool is that? We took them, so you can't bullshit about us now! When you get this, call me back or text me whatever; I know you're definitely tired. And uh, um if you wanna talk to me you know I'm just a phone call away…and Finn too! Well I better go now, have fun out there, see ya!" Piers informed me. I couldn't help but smile to myself, that was a very sweet thing of him to do. Especially the phone call away thing, he was cute. I felt all excited and gooey on the inside. _CHARLEY! Oh shit, I hope I'm not turning into a fucking ten year old with a crush, SHIT! _I decided I'd call him back; I wanted to hear his sexy morning voice, considering it was still morning back there. I had almost reached the exit when something caught my attention. I had to blink twice at what I saw.

I saw a young man; in his early 20s check me out. He eyes darted up and down my body, and he was leaning against a wall. He had piercing blue eyes, very short copper hair and a scar across his left cheek that had almost healed. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a pair of white sneakers, and a black zip-up hoody with a white t-shirt underneath. It was Jake. He was smiling to himself as I started walking in his direction. Then he looked up at my face and the smile dropped. His eyes became big, he blinked twice, shocked at who he saw. I wouldn't blame him; he taught I was dead for years! But I don't want to talk about that now. He put a devilish smirk on his rough face. I have to say, a guy hasn't looked at me that way in ages, and I forgot it felt, well kind of good. _That's JACKASS JAKE CHARLEY? He trained under you he's younger than you?!_

"Well well well, looks like you rose from the dead, eh?" he coyly asked me. He held out his right hand and I shook it. His skin felt rough and dry, not like he cares though!

_And maybe I, don't care? __Dammit, Charley!_

"It's possible you know, long time no see? I bet you shat yourself when they told you I was alive, huh?" I smartly replied with a smirk on my face. We began walking towards the exit as I dragged my suitcase with me. We had a long way to walk so I better talk to him.

"Heh, to be honest I wasn't surprised. Heard your brother was alive too, how is he?"

"Haha, very funny. And yeah, he's fine. So where are you taking me?"

"Well we have to go to the office, that's where everything is!" he replied as we walked through the exit. There was an orange and black Camaro outside; I assumed it was Jake's as he pulled out his keys from his jacket pocket. A beeping noise came from the car and Jake took the suitcase from my hand.

"I'll take care of this, you get in the car. I shouldn't be doing this you know-" he remarked as he put my suitcase in the boot.

"Oh shut up! And thank you then, Jake," I jokingly replied as I got in the car. It had that new car smell and it was immaculate! Not a speck of dirt to be in sight. I tried strapping my seatbelt, but it was stuck. Jake came into the car and strapped his, it was perfectly fine.

"Oh I gotta get that fixed, it doesn't work!" he told me as he twisted the key and the engine revved. He got out of his parking space with ease and continued on driving.

"Ok, hey nice car!"

"Thanks," he replied as he fiddled with the radio, trying to concentrate on the road at the same time. Some old rock song played throughout the car.

"So, I heard you saved the world, huh?"

"Yeah, the government needed my blood. I was gonna get 50 million you know, but I then asked just for fifty-"

"A-are you serious?" I asked, completely shocked by what I just heard. I looked at him and he glanced at me, with a confused look on his face.

"What? I know I'm not the nice guy-""Jake, that had to be the stupidest thing anyone I've ever met has done. And that's a lot of people-"

"Heh, how? Fifty bucks for a pint of blood-"

"FIFTY? Oh God this gets worse and worse" I moaned as I burst out laughing. Jake started chuckling to himself as he concentrated on the road.

"WHAT? You got a problem, and how the hell is that stupid?"

"Jake, that's the fucking government. They would've given you anything you wanted, a billion dollars even! And you ask for fifty? Fifty fucking bucks, damn that's…that's sad!" I joked as I continued on laughing my ass off.

"You think it's stupid? There you fucking are, laughing your ass off. You won't laugh at this!" Jake hissed as he increased his speed. He was going so fast, that even I like speed, gripped the edge of my seat. I noticed something in the distance.

"Jake, slow down, there's a fucking truck that's gonna crash into us-"

"Now you're fucking scared! Heh, chill that truck will move for us-"

"Jake, it's on our side of the road it's heading towards us!"

"You're right, it is! It's just overtaking another car, you idiot-"

"Not it's not it's heading for us on purpose!" I exclaimed, almost shitting myself as the truck headed right for us. It was a white truck, on the wrong side of the road. It looked like it was heading towards us on purpose. Jake kept swerving across the road, trying to scare me. He was laughing to himself, he was never like this. Maybe I said something. Then an explanation came into my head.

"Jake, it's Neo Umbrella! Fucking turn, do anything-""No it's not, hey they'll just move back to their side pf the road, ok honey pie?" he joked, not realizing it could be the last word he said.

"JJJJJAAAAAKKKKKEEEEE!" I screamed as we crashed straight into the truck.

The car started tumbling over and over. My head came into contact with the windshield and I found myself flying out through it. My body crashed against the ground, blood spurting through my mouth, I was bleeding everywhere. Jake was still in the car. It eventually stopped tumbling. I could hear him moan. The truck wasn't badly damaged and continued to drive on.

"Jake…" I mumbled as I closed my eyes. That was the last thing I remembered….


	10. Friendship Is Complicated

**Hi again! Thank you for reading, and thanks to NaruHinaLuvr and kellykay01 for reviewing. I suggest you go check out their pages they have some great stories, and NaruHinaLuvr is a good writer and in fact, special thanks to her she helped me with this chapter and will for some other chapters, mayb even the rest! Hope you liked the last chapter but don't worry, you'll get your precious action soon. This chapter won't have action in it, but the next will! Please R&R.! Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

January 9 2014

The Shitty Cabin, Russia

"Ohhh shit, my head…" I groaned as I slowly lifted my eyelids. I was lying on a wooden double bed, with white sheets covered in blood. _Please tell me it's not that time of the month again! _I tried to sit up but I didn't have the strength to. And that I had a very very very bad migraine. My vision was blurry and dizzy. My head was spinning around and around, making it harder for me to see. It eventually cleared and I was able to make out where I was. I was in a wooden cabin, and judging by the state I was in, something really bad must've happened. _The accident…the fucking accident! I flew out the windscreen, but shouldn't I be dead, or in a hospital or even worse, in heaven? And where the fuck is Jackass Jake? _

"Jake…" I groaned loudly, hoping for an answer. _Wasn't he in the car crash too? He fucking was! _I could hear someone walking, feet pounding on the wooden floor. They came closer, until they stood at the foot of the bed, it was Jake. He had a white bandage on the right side of his forehead. No bones seemed to be broken, he was the lucky one. There was no blood on his face though whatsoever, he must've washed up. His hands were in his pockets. There was a huge splodge of blood all over his white t-shirt.

"You're awake, huh? How do you feel?" he asked. He seemed calm and relaxed, which was confusing considering he was in a car crash yesterday. _Fine, Jake. Perfectly fucking fine! _

"Oh, apart from the awful migraine and blood, perfectly fine!" I sarcastically remarked._ I was lying in a fucking bed covered in blood! Shouldn't I be getting breakfast on bed or some shit? _I slowly sat up on the bed, my migraine ceasing until it was completely gone. He walked to the side of the bed, took his hands out of his pockets, and began to speak.

"I know you're feeling like shit now, but it could've been worse-"

"WORSE?! I GOT FUCKING FLOWN OUT THE WINDSHIELD! YOU WERE THE LUCKY ONE, JACKASS!" I shouted, filling up with rage. I got up from the bed and shouldered him as I walked past to the living room. The room was very basic and plain, just a small round wooden table with two chairs, a fire and an old, black two-seated couch.

"I know! But since you have these superpowers, you healed pretty quickly-"

"SUPERPOWERS! NOW YOU'RE FUCKING JOKING ABOUT IT? YOU WERE BEHIND THE FUCKING WHEEL, YOU ACTED LIKE A JACKASS, YOU MADE US CRASH, AND THEN, YOU JOKE ABOUT IT?" I shouted, wanting to fucking beat him up until his was begging on his knees for fucking mercy. He grabbed me by my left arm. I turned around getting ready to punch him in his ugly face, but he started talking again.

"The truck we crashed into was Neo Umbrella. They knew we were here, and crashed into us. Even if I drove like a normal person, yes I admit I was a jackass they would've crashed in to us anyway! They had another truck behind us, following us just in case we missed them. How do I know this, Robert told me (Dude that offered Charley the job)," he firmly replied, tightening his hold on my arm. One tug and I was already free from him. I had this need, gnawing at me, to punch him or slap him in his face. I clenched my fists, my breathing getting quicker.

"Well at least I'm pretty normal!" he remarked. The anger kept gnawing at me, going _slap him slap him_. I gave in and slapped him across the face, a big red mark trailing across his left cheek. It felt so fucking good! I slapped him so hard his head turned away from me. The anger and fury washed away, thanks to the slap. He slowly turned his head to look at me, and when he did he gave me this disgusted look.

"So who's the jackass now?!" I replied, giving him a huge grin.

"The look washed away from his face. I was satisfied by my actions, he needed that!

"The only fucking person who really understands me is Sherry," he muttered under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear. "She understands what I've been through, and she never slapped me!" he arrogantly stated, a slight edge to his tone of voice. I knew this Sherry girl, I heard about her in the newspaper. I can still remember the headline, "Government girl Sherry saves the world!" she was a kind-hearted girl, but the way Jake talked about her made my blood boil with anger.

"So what am I, huh? Just some girl you have to stick around with? You know, I told you everything about my family and it took you ages to tell me but when it comes to Sherry, it's oh she understands me and shit. When are you ever gonna fucking understand that I only ever tell people I trust about my family?" I asked, furious with him because of his insults. I started to walk away, when he grabbed me by my two arms and pulled me closer to him. He stared into my eyes, the emotion on his face showed no symptoms of him angry at all.

"I don't care that you just slapped me, even though I want to slap you back. I wouldn't care if you beat me up! When I saw you, just lying there…it reminded me of when my mother died, ok? I carried you here, that's why there's blood all over me! I know I was a jackass, Charls and if I could change everything I would. But the one thing I wouldn't change would be when we met. I probably sound like a soppy bastard right now, I don't care, ok?" he admitted. I didn't feel angry at him anymore, instead I sympathized with him. We both didn't have a great childhood, and that's why we got along. I know he can be a jackass, but deep down, I knew he meant what he said. I mean, he carried me here! _I must say, that was…very sweet of him. He never said that to me before. _

"Jake…" I whispered, noticing his eyes welling up. It was because of his mother. He only cried over his mother. It was sad because he did everything for his mother, they were so close. I met her before…she was a lovely woman.

"I mean, everyone I know gets killed somehow. My mom, dad, and almost you! I…" he trailed off, his voice cracking up. He sniffed and let go of me, turning away from me.

"You know, it doesn't matter anyway-"

"It does matter. Jake, you always isolate yourself from everyone, and that's why you act like a jackass-"

"So what, I'm a loner now?" he asked. Jake always isolated himself from everyone. It was because of his mother passing away, and the fact he wasn't there when she did. He never really got over it, I mean he's fine but if you even mention her, he breaks down. He started walking away, but this time it was me that grabbed his arm. He turned and faced me.

"No! Jake, I've known you for a few years and trust me, we both know you're not fully over your mother-" I said, before being cut off by him.

"Like hell I am, she was my fucking mother and I couldn't protect her!" Jake yelled, startling me.

"And if I couldn't protect you…" his tone sounded softer this time. He sighed, and moved his hands to my upper arms. I was curious by the hesitation and sudden body movement, but also by what he was going to say.

"I guess I…wouldn't be able to live with myself…" he stated, a little snuffle at the end of his sentence. I felt for him, I really did. I pushed his arms around my back and brought him in for a hug. He hesitated at first but he gave in. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he nuzzled his neck into my shoulder, I could hear a few quiet snuffles.

"Promise me you won't put yourself in danger Charley," he cutely asked, lifting his head so we were face to face.

"I promise Jake, I promise…" I replied, giving him a reassuring smile. He returned the favour and for once, the word Jackass wasn't swarming through my head. Suddenly a beeping noise came from somewhere; it was Jake's phone. The noise startled both of us. We broke away from each other as Jake reached into his pockets for it. He got it out and answered the call.

"Hello? Yeah, what do you want? Ok, we'll be there," he said as he hung up. He put the phone back in his pocket.

"That was Robert, we gotta go. You ready?" he asked, pumped by the phone call. Don't ask me why!

"Well uh, don't you gotta get changed first?" I asked with a devious smirk on my face. He could be so stupid at times!

"Oh right, uh gotcha!" he replied as he winked at me. _Fucking men!_


	11. Expect The Unexpected, and The Unusual

**Hello! As always thanks to everyone for reading. I'm kind of unsure of where the story will go now, but bear with me! I'm so sorry for taking long with this one. Thanks to NaruHinaLuvr for some ideas! I updated chapter 1 and 7 just to let you know! If you have an opinion or idea you can review I love knowing what you think, OR you can PM me it's up to you. And if you have ideas for OC's I'd love to hear them to! Please read and please review! Anyways I won't keep you waiting, so here it is. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

_**January 10, 2014**_

_**Novgorod, Russia**_

_**10:00pm**_

"So…you ready for this?" I smugly asked, standing in front of an old, wooden double door. I zipped up my black, leather battle suit with purple spirals winding down my legs, showing my cleavage and put up my hood. We were in a department store, ready to go out into the fallen city. I fixed my black fingerless gloves and looked at my cocky friend.

"I was born ready!" Jake confidently replied. He clicked the safety off of his Triple Shot and winked at me. I gotta say, the dude could pull off any look, even in black combat boots, olive cargo pants and jacket (Similar to the one in RE6 except shorter), a black top underneath, black fingerless gloves and of course, his sly smile. I clicked the safety off my Triple Shot and on cue; we both kicked the door open.

It was dark, dull and very cold. We found ourselves in a street draped in a mist of fog. I couldn't make out the street very well. But from what I saw, it was a straight road with cars flipped and tossed toys all over the road.

All the shops were broken into, pieces of glass strewn all over the footpath. There was a butchers shop, another department store, toy stores, restaurants, cafes, everything a city has to offer. Bags of rubbish were thrown everywhere and anywhere. The moon lit the once beautiful city, highlighting the mess that was created.

I could hear low moans and groans. I glanced at Jake; it wasn't him that was moaning. It must've been…

"Charley!" I heard Jake shout before wrapping his arms around me and diving to the ground. I looked up, confused by what just happened. A zombie almost bit me…and Jake saved me. He got out his Triple Shot, and aimed it at a zombie, shooting it in its head. It fell to the ground, dead and lifeless. I looked at Jake, his arms still wrapped around me. He looked at me too, noticing my arms around him. We stared at each other, both savouring the touch of the other.

"You ok?" he eagerly asked, scanning my face for any bruises or marks.

"Y-y-yeah, uh thanks Jake…" I answered, grateful for what he done.

"You're welcome…C'mon, lets kill these bastards!" he stated, breaking away from me and getting up. He offered his hand to help me, and I took it.

We both scanned the area, taking note of the situation. There were low moans everywhere now, sounding closer and closer by the second.

"They're closing in on us!" I announced, catching glimpses of disfigured faces coming towards me. I got out my Triple Shot, Jake did too. We both started shooting them, always aiming for the head. They soon started collapsing one by one to the ground. But there were still a lot to go. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Jake stop shooting-"

"Are you kidding? They'll kill us-"

"I know Jackass, stop shooting I got this!" I demanded. He glanced at me, and slowly put his gun down. I stood, giving the zombies a chance to grab me. I slowly felt the tingle generate through me, dancing up and down my body. It became stronger, and began to rest at my fingertips. I felt the bioelectricity begin to dance faster all around my hand.

"Charley hurry the fuck up!"

"OK!" I shouted as I shoved my two hands in front of me, electricity zooming out of my hands, shocking all the zombies around. They just froze, not moving a muscle, that's what I wanted to happen. It was like playing musical statues, except there was no music at all. I looked at Jake, who was wide-eyed, frozen like the zombies, just staring at them.

"Woah woah woah...h-h-h-how did you do that?" he inquired, stunned by what he just witnessed, pointing an accusing finger at me. He started walking around the zombies, giving a few pokes to them here and there. He was amazed at what I did, and I was kind of too. But it was actually kind of funny seeing him like this!

"Problem?" I slyly asked, almost about to piss myself laughing. He came back and clutched his gun, ready for action.

"So what, you can paralyse people, or whatever they are?" he questioned again. He seemed to recover quickly from witnessing what he saw.

"Oh Jake I can do soo much more than that, I guess you'll just have to, wait and see. Or wait and suffer-"

"YOU ARE NOT doing that to me, ok?" Jake said sternly, motioning to the paralyzed zombies.

"We'll see about that," I winked at him with a cheeky grin. But I had to kill these "people", and I knew what to do. I felt the electricity dance around my hands again.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Jake ushered impatiently.

"A'ight! Hey Jake, watch this!" I said as I flung my hands behind me carelessly, the zombies bursting into a thousand pieces. Bits of flesh and tiny bones hit the ground with a thud, as if it was raining flesh.

"W-w-w-what the fuck? You can do…THAT as well?!" Jake stuttered, stunned even more.

"Remember when I said I could do much more? THAT'S one of the things!" I smirked.

"Lets just uh…keep moving," he stated as we made our way to another street, full of zombies again!

"They just don't give up do they?" Jake grinned to himself.

"Yeah, they remind me of you!" I joked, silently laughing to myself as I drew my gun.

"Very fucking funny," he sarcastically replied as he drew his gun too. We started shooting at the zombies as they slowly headed towards us. I shot six zombies straight in the head with my Elephant Killer, reloaded it and realized I was on my last clip.

"Jake I'm low on ammo. Looks like I gotta do more of the "things" I can do! Oh, and don't get jealous!" I informed Jake as I holstered my revolver on the right side of my waist.

"Whatever…" he replied, not paying full attention to me. Not that anyone does though. Well Imma fucking show this bastard what a bitch like me can do! Hehehe, this is gonna be priceless! I focused on a small group of zombies , maybe five or six. Yeah, that's small to me, anyway! Deciding to use my new found abilities, I took a good few steps back. I inhaled deeply, and sprinted towards the zombies. I put my hands on the ground, and pushed myself up, flipping my body. As I was in the middle of doing my flip, my legs reached back behind me, finding a zombie's neck. I landed on her shoulders, crossed my legs and twisted my hip, her neck breaking with a loud and disturbing snap. I spread my legs as the zombie collapsed to the ground, and I landed on my two feet. _One down, Macauley and Muller in the house! _Luckily for me the zombie I just killed was a few metres away from the rest of his little group. Another idea came to mind as I sprinted towards my next target. His hands were stretched out to grab me, I took them and swung myself in between his two crippled legs. I let go of his hands as my feet came into contact with a yellow wall, I pushed myself up, my body flipping itself over again. My two feet crushed the zombie's head into the ground.

_Another down, oh yeah! _Another zombie dragged itself towards me, jaws snapping up and down. I spin kicked him right in the face, his head crushing against the wall. _This is too easy! _A big fat zombie, I don't know was it a man or woman, so I'll say a bit of both, snapped it's jaws as well at me. It reminded me of one of my old school teachers, I think her name was. She was such a Goddamn bitch, that when the zombie was at arms length, I punched it in the face with so much rage my clenched fist crushed through it's head, coming out the other side of it's head. _Holy shit… _I was about to scream and do my victory dance, but decided now wasn't the time, which was a shame. I retrieved my hand from the skull, which was full of guts, and concentrated on the next two zombies, which looked like two teenage girls. They looked alike too, maybe they were related. Anyways, I put my left hand out as bait as one of the girls staggered towards me. As her jaw opened, I shoved her head into the other girl's shoulder, one zombie biting another. I pushed the two girls into the wall and their skulls cracked as they fell to the ground. I hadn't paid any attention to Jake or the other zombies, but when I turned around, they were gone.

"I killed them all, haha! I gotta say, I'm really, I mean really impressed by your "powers" Charls! That was fucking amazing!" Jake admitted to me, his face showing that he wasn't lying, he looked shocked.

"Thank you Jay! And yeah, I bet you I can do a lot more too!" I joked, giggling to myself as he sighed.

"Yeah whatever. And, you never call me Jay"

"I do now!" I replied as I got out my Triple Shot, prepared to shoot at whatever danger was out there. We made our way around two more streets, both having enough ammo with our Triple Shots to kill them all. Them we came to another street, finding no more zombies. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine as I turned my head over my shoulder. Nothing. I could've sworn there was something. We continued on down the long street. I heard a hissing noise and turned around. Nothing again.

"What is it?" Jake asked, tense and on guard. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something. Guess not."

We continued walking until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned around again. Nothing. Goddamn, am I losing it?! Shaking my head, I turned around to follow Jake, who was ahead now. I heard something move behind me again and stopped. Should I turn again? Jake must have heard it too because he turned around and stared above me wide eyed.

"Charls, move!" Jake yelled as he fired. I rolled out of the way and landed expertly on my knees, turning to see what it was. It was a snake, watery and invisible with little electricity around it. Jake's bullets weren't doing anything but that didn't stop me from shooting too.

"Eeeewwwww! Damn that thang is ugly as SHIT!" I joked, glancing over at Jake who was anxiously looking around the area. I focused on the snake, but it was gone. The air was misty, so that didn't help either.

"Dammit! It's gone! Charley, be on the lookout for that asshole it will probably come back," Jake informed me.

I got up, and could see from the corner of my eye, the snake slithering inside a pharmacy, knocking bottles of meds, etc. I kept my eye on it, and made my way towards the pharmacy. Jake looked confusingly at me, curious as to wait I was watching.

"Can you see it?"

"Yeah, it's in that pharmacy across from us, look! You can clearly see the thang through the window!"

"Charley, I can't see it, it's not there-"

"Yeah it is! Jake, I can fucking see the thang through the Goddamn window!" I shouted, getting furious with him.

"Well...maybe you can see it, but I can't...I must've missed it-"

"JAKE! It was fucking there when you looked!"

"Alright alright! Hey, maybe you can see it cos you're...you know..." Jake questioned.

"Infected? Maybe..." I quietly replied, going over what he said in my head. Then suddenly I could hear a hiss, I looked behind to see the snake about to pounce on Jake, it's ugly teeth wavering about in it's mouth, it's jaws open wide.

"JJAAKKEE!" I helplessly shouted as it became visible.


	12. Trust Is Complicated

**Hi everyone! Thanks to every single one of you for reading! Hope you are enjoying the story so far, and keep doing so. I might give you a flashback in the next chapter, that's a maybe so I'm not making any promises! Remember what I always say, PM me if you have any suggestions or opinions or you could tell me in a review, right that's the last time I'm saying that! And since I'm back at school, I might not update as much as I used to, that's a heads up for you! But I decided to spice this chapter up a bit, hopefully when you read it you'll understand what I meant. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**January 10, 2014**_

_**Novgorod, Russia**_

_**10:30pm**_

"No sweat, I can handle this!" Jake slyly replied as he dived out of the way as the Iluzija tried to attack him, but failed. It disappeared again as Jake got up, dusting some dirt from his knees. He grinned at me and began to speak, in a cheeky manner obviously!

"Well Charley, didn't know you cared about me that much!" he cheekily remarked. I gave him an angry look, getting furious with this snake thing.

"If I didn't warn you-"

"Yeah yeah yeah look, lets just figure out how to kill the bastard first, ok?" he interrupted me. I nodded in approval, and he gestured me to lead the way, seeing as I could see the Iluzija and he couldn't. I carefully scanned the area, both of us with our guns drawn once again. A shiver crept up my spine as I anxiously turned around, but nothing was there. I turned around again and started looking above at the windows of the buildings, in case the Iluzija was up in one of the buildings.

"Charley c'mon! It's obviously not in one of them! Lets go, unless you saw it-"

"No no, I uh, never mind lets go!" I said, realizing he was right and we made our down the street, tense and on guard of our surroundings. We were halfway down the street when bam! I heard a trashcan fall to the ground, obviously being knocked over. We both tensely turned around, cautious of the noise.

"It's nothing, c'mon!" Jake ushered as he began to walk away. But I noticed something, and I saw it too, and I knew exactly what it was…_THAT FUCKING SNAKE! I must say, them sisters are crazy as shit! I heard that Carla bitch made the National Security Adviser, Derek Simmons to turn into a dinosaur. A dinosaur? A FUCKING DINOSAUR?! C'mon, you could at least change him into a rat or a spider, no not a spider I'd be too scared but something else apart from a dinosaur. People these days… _Then the Iluzija approached out of nowhere and opened its huge jaws, and as it did, an idea popped into my head. I was sick and tired and pissed at this thang, so I knew my idea would work. The electricity began to dance around in my body, moving to my hands. I clenched my fists due to the anger and rage, and smirked to myself.

"Not this time, bitch!" I remarked as I shoved out my left hand, shocking the Iluzija and freezing its nerves. Then I shoved out my right hand with more force than I did with the left, giving it a more dangerous and painful shock. I quickly glanced at Jake, jaw dropped as usual by my actions but I continued on. I turned my right hand so that my palm was facing up and the back of my hand was facing the ground. I put my middle finger and my thumb together and clicked, and right on cue the Iluzija screamed for mercy, every bone in its slimy body breaking apart. I shoved my right hand again, but with as much force as possible, and a trail of bioelectricity flowed into the Iluzija's mouth, killing it as it collapsed to the ground. _BOOM! _I sighed to myself, and looked at Jake. He was staring at the Iluzija, confused yet again. I decided to explain myself to him.

"I shocked it, freezing its nerves then shocked it again except a more painful one then broke all of its bones and killed it with that electricity thang, ok?" I explained to him, dumbfounded. He silently nodded and we carried on, turning a right to the next street.

"Jake, are you guys alright?" Robert asked us into our radios. _So, he FINALLY asks us, what the hell was he doing when we had to fight that ugly snake thang? _

"Fine, no thanks to you. What the hell were you doing, you didn't even bother to help us?" Jake furiously asked, clenching his right fist.

"The communicators were broken, I'm sorry I tried to fix them but by the time they were-"  
"Fixed we'd already killed the thang," I finished for him, as furious as Jake.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. That thing you just killed was called an Iluzija, created from the C-Virus-"

"C-Virus? But there's vaccines now made from MY blood!" Jake shouted, curious as to what was happening. _I was too, what happened to the thangs that were in that place when I was captured? Did they release the virus that created them? For one thing I do know is that they released one of them old viruses the government had thought they had dealt with a good few years ago. They were the slow thangs we were killing now!_

"Yes, I know. Apparently the only information we have is that someone got his or her hands on an old virus, which we don't have the name for yet and released it. You may meet some creatures that were created by the C-Virus, and I humbly suggest you be very careful out there and have your wits about you. I will try and obtain some more information and when I do, I'll let you know," Robert informed us. We both stood there from the information we were just told.

"Thangs are fucked up aren't they?"

"You said it. Something doesn't seem right, though. We better move"

"I agree, lets go!" I stated as we were greeted with more zombies and began shooting them.

* * *

_**January 10, 2014**_

_**Novgorod, Russia**_

_**9:00pm**_

Robert sat in an old wooden chair, hands tied behind his back and legs tied to the chair. He was pretty banged up; he had a busted bottom lip and blood splattered all over his face and once crisp white shirt and black tie. He was tired, and was still stunned to be in the position he was in. A successful man captured by some ugly disgusting creatures and forced to lie to his fellow recruits, against his own will. Robert was a man of perfection; he was born into an average family, an only child and always obeyed the rules. He did as he was told, did what had to be done, and became successful.

He owned his own mercenary army, had a wife and two twin little girls, and wore a suit every day, well mostly. He was a man who stayed out of trouble, but somehow he managed to get pulled into the deep end. He was a man of good looks, chocolate brown eyes and jet-black hair, starting to get some wrinkles around his eyes and a stubbly beard and he's in his mid 30s. He didn't deserve treatment like this, not him. He knew what was coming, and he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to lie to that girl named Charley. He read her file, very good grades at school, obeyed the rules, had a bad childhood and was very close with her brother. She wasn't the girl that always got attention, wasn't the girl the guys were after but had some great friends and that's all she could ask for. Robert admired the girl, how she was captured, how she escaped, how she had military experience and especially now had, let's just say powers. And that Jake boy too, wasn't the most popular boy, didn't have much money and a sad childhood but some great experience with guns and hand to hand combat. He admired the boy and girl equally, and couldn't stand lying to them. But his denial thoughts were interrupted by a door behind him opening and a pair of heels starting to sound closer as the door was closed.

They came closer and closer until they stopped in front of him. He lifted his head and was face with a young woman with blonde silky straight shoulder length hair with a fringe. She had egg-white skin and rich big brown eyes and had a huge cheeky grin. She wore black knee high boots and a one shoulder red dress with a slit at the left side showing a lot of flesh.

"Well Robert, you've been in here quite some time haven't you? I'm sorry about that, to save you some of the torture you WOULD have to endure I'll just get to the point, ok? Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Amy!" she sarcastically explained in her light, girly bitchy tone. She started circling him, with a radio communicator in her right hand and began talking.

"So, you are probably wondering why you are here, aren't you? Well usually I'd play games with you but unfortunately we don't have much time. A shame isn't it? I'll get to the point then. So, you are a very successful man, a family man, a business man…and about to become a bad man. You see, usually we would give men like you easier choices, but not this time. Your wife, Martine Willowson, your two twin little girls which are cute I must say, Monica and Tabatha Willowson, are very innocent people, never harmed anyone. And hopefully, by your choices, THEY won't be harmed-"

"DON'T TOUCH MY FAMILY!" Robert cried out in his English accent. Not his family, not his family. He wouldn't bear the grief, the pain and discomfort if they were hurt in anyway.

"Good Robert, this is getting good. I knew you wouldn't want them, well injured lets just say. So, I have given you quite an easy choice when you think about it…One, you can sit here and not do as we say and your life will be full of loneliness due to the fact your wife and children will be brutally murdered right in front you. Or two, you do as we say and your wife and children won't be harmed or killed, so which is it Robert?" Amy stated, standing in front of him, her right hand out with the radio communicator in her palm. Robert thought to himself for a quick moment, knowing he would not live with himself of he didn't protect his family. He sighed to himself, and replied to her offer.

"Give me the radio," he glumly replied…


	13. We Will Always Regret Our Actions

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in AGES but I'm really busy with school and homework and I know I've said that so many times but I mean it this time, I'll probably only be updating maybe two chapters per month, and that's if you're lucky. I know but I've writers block so REVIEWS would certainly help! I know I always say review review review, but like I said, I've writers block and I really need inspiration. I don't want to drag on with the action as sometimes it can get a bit boring, so this chapter won't have much action, but it will have a SURPRISE and so will the next chapter! Anyways, thank you for reading it means so much, bear with me people but here's your chapter, enjoy!**

_**January 11, 2014**_

_**Novgorod, Russia**_

_**10:00am**_

"Yo Charls, wake up! We gotta big day ahead of us, get up!" Jake ordered as I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me, trying to awaken me from my slumber. I groaned in disapproval, lately I was deprived of sleep, and savoured every second I had of it. I was lying on my side on a dirty, wooden floor of a rundown apartment. Last night we tried to find a place to sleep, and fortunately, we were lucky. Jake shook me again, and I replied with an even bigger groan. My eyelids were so heavy I couldn't lift them, my limbs to weak to move an inch, I couldn't get up. Nope, even if I tried to get up, I wouldn't be able to, not that I would even try.

"Hey, get the fuck up! We don't have time for this shit Charley, get up-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" I shouted, slowly lifting my eyelids, yawning and turning over onto my back, and finally stretching my arms behind my head before trying any attempt to get up.

"Here, I'll help you," Jake offered as he put out his right hand, and I took it as he pulled me up without hesitation. As I stood, face to face with him, we maintained eye contact for about three seconds before he spoke. During these three seconds, _I admired his piercing blue eyes, long fading scar, sly but sexy curve of his lips, the tilt of his head to the right. I got butterflies in my stomach whenever he'd look at me, and I kept telling myself I didn't like him, and I was certainly NOT falling for him. Oh no, I wouldn't go that far! I'm just working with him for the money, that's it! _

"I found a supermarket just outside, we could get something to eat there?" Jake suggested, motioning to the window to his left. _As stubborn as he could be, he had a heart of gold. Hell, he must have a big one if he'll give his blood for only fifty bucks!_

"Sure, but uh, I don't wanna go down the stairs," I whined, afraid of the spiders lurking on each step, waiting to pounce on me and scare the shit outta me.

"Is that 'cos of the spiders?" he asked as he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at me. _It's not my fault I'm afraid of spiders, hate the damn thangs, they creepy as shit!_

"You know I'm afraid of the lil' shits! I got another way we could get outta this dump!" I answered as an idea sprung into mind. _I brought it with me, didn't I? Of course I did, I remember bringing it._

"Like all of your ideas ever worked!" he cockily remarked with a grin on his face. _There he goes again, being a total dick, but I'm not surprised. After all, he IS Albert Wesker's son, right? _I was starting to get annoyed by his stubborness, so I decided my idea would only work for me.

"Well fine, suit yourself. You go down the stairs, I'll go out the window," I stated as I opened the latch on the window and lifted it up, opening the window.

"Woah woah woah, out the window? If you jump down, you'll be like a vegetable for the rest of your life, hell you probably won't even live!" Jake demanded, stepping forward.

"Well duh, I already know that! I'm not retarded ya know?!" I sarcastically replied as I climbed onto the windowsill, and fumbled in my gun holster on the left side of my hip.

"What are you doing? You know what, it's not my fault if you get killed, alright?" Jake remarked as he stormed out of the room and made his way down the long, long array of stairs. _N'awww he's in a tantrum! _

I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes as I did so, and slowly released the air out again. I held the gun in my right hand, and jumped out of the window, like a kangaroo springing up and down. I pulled the trigger in mid-air, and felt myself being pulled forcefully towards the building across from me. I was finally dragged to the building, and landed luckily on the lift the window cleaners use. This time I aimed the gun a lot lower, and pulled the trigger. Again I felt myself forcefully dragged in mid-air, being swung low like Spiderman did. When I was low enough, I pulled the trigger again, and the pulling stopped. I landed expertly crouched down on my feet, and stood up. The streets, they were disgusting. Bodies ripped and torn apart, body parts strewn across the road, blood stains everywhere, blood dripping from the walls, windows of shops and cafes broken and stained with blood, it was a mess.

Just then I heard a door opening and Jake running out, stopping and quickly looking around for me, and breathing a sigh of relief when he did. He jogged over to me, and had a worried look on his face, but it quickly washed away when he was beside me.

"So, looks like you ain't dead then, huh?" he smirked as he pulled out his Nine-Oh-Nine, ready for some action.

"Yup, I used the grapple gun. You know it-"

"Yeah yeah I know, guess you won the race, even though I took the elevator. Lets go, hopefully HQ will contact us again," he ordered as he drew his gun, and cautiously scanned his environment.

"Jake, do you find it weird that HQ haven't contacted us at all since that one time Robert talked to us? And even he seemed odd?" I curiously asked him. He stopped walking, turned around and walked to me.

"Charley, I think Rob has been doing some deals with this Neo-Umbrella-"

"I KNEW IT!-"

"Sshh, but that's just my opinion. So, if I were you, don't get surprised if anything bad happens. But now, there's nothing we can do, ok?" he informed me, looking down at me as I lowered my head, staring at the ground.

"Hey," he said in a sweet tone as he put his hand under my chin and eased it up so that I was facing him.

"We're gonna be fine, ok? Besides, you got me, and I won't let anything happen to you, ever a'ight?" he reassured me as he looked deeply into my eyes. He knew I didn't feel right about the whole mission, and that I was a bit panicky over it. He gave me a reassuring smile, and I returned it. Before I knew what I was doing, I had my arms around him, nuzzling my head into his neck, and holding him tight, never wanting to let go. I could feel his arms hesitate for a moment but then they were around me too. _Yes! Nice one Charley go you! _The feel of his arms around me, his sexy manly sweaty scent, the butterflies in my stomach bound to burst out of me any second now. We released each other from the others hold.

Then Jake's eyes focused on something behind me, he was distracted by it. His eyes grew wide, and I became curious as to what it was, and turned around. My eyes widen in shock as I saw a massive horde of zombies, dragging their undead bodies towards us, desperate for our flesh.

"Oh SHIT! Kill these assholes!" Jake shouted as we both drew our guns. We began shooting at the uglies, hating these bastards. It took quite some time to clear the street as there were so many of the zombies, but by the time we'd clear the street another horde would arrive to take their place. It was frustrating, and we were beginning to get low on ammo.

"This is a waste of time! They're attracted by the sound!" I shouted, getting a bit worried over our ammo.

"I know, we'll just have to find another way-" Jake replied, but was cut short by a noise.

"Captain, we got company!" a BSAA soldier informed his captain. A group of soldiers suddenly appeared out of nowhere, aiming their firearms at the zombies.

"Open fire!" the captain replied.

"SHIT! What the fuck do we do?" I panicked as the soldiers began opening fire. I looked at Jake, who was deep in thought. I was about the shout at him but he began to speak to I quickly shut my mouth.

"Pop some smoke, that's all we can do, then we run. Got it?" Jake informed me. I nodded my head, got a smoke grenade ready, and when Jake nodded at me, i threw the grenade. Suddenly smoke rose from the ground, and sounds of men coughing filled the streets.

"Go, now!" Jake ordered as he began running behind me. But there was something bothering me, I needed to know was this captain, Chris or Barry. Just one glimpse, that's all I want.

Then, Chris appeared put of the smoke, squinting his eyes, scanning for any sign of enemy. I took in what I saw, he looked the same since the last time I saw him, I wanted to run over to him, tell him I was alive and well, but I couldn't…so instead I followed Jake's example and ran away, thinking about what if I didn't, what if I did go over to him. I felt guilty, he was probably wondering where I am, am I dead, am I alive?

But there's no time, I have a job that needs to be done, and it will. Why? 'Cos I'm getting $20 million for it that's why!


End file.
